Hard of Love
by BLACKnote
Summary: Jung Yunho seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun jatuh cinta pada seorang yeoja berumur 32 tahun yang sudah mempunyai anak. bahkan anaknya itu adalah teman baiknya di sekolah. berhasilkah Yunho mendapatkan cinta yang sangat sulit untuk di raihnya itu?
1. Chapter 1

**Hard of Love**

**Title : Hard of Love**

**Genre : Romance, Drama (maybe)**

**Pairing : Yunjae **

**Rate : M **

**Warning : GS, OOC, Mature, TYPO, etc**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Summary :**

Jung Yunho seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun jatuh cinta pada seorang yeoja berumur 32 tahun yang sudah mempunyai anak. Bahkan anak dari yeoja itu adalah teman baiknya di sekolah.

berhasilkah Yunho mendapatkan cinta yang sangat sulit untuk di raihnya itu?

**-Chapter** **1-**

Disebuah lorong sekolah yang sepi seorang yeoja cantik tengah berlari tergesa-gesa dia terlihat begitu kesusahan berlari karena memakai highheels terlebih ditangannya membawa sebuket bunga lily. Karena tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan didepannya tiba-tiba di tikungan lorong ia menabrak seseorang dan hampir saja terjatuh jika orang yang menabraknya tidak menahan pingganya yang ramping itu.

Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat, sehingga mereka bisa merasakan napas hangat mereka masing-masing. Sesaat mereka hanya saling bertatapan, perlahan namja itu mengeliminasi jarak keduanya hingga bibir berbentuk hati milik namja itu pun bertemu dengan bibir semerah buah cherry yang sangat menggoda itu.

Suara decakan mulai terdengar di lorong sekolah yang sepi itu. Mengulum, menyapu, dan menggigit bibir cherry itu meminta akses masuk ke dalam mulut hangat yeoja cantik itu. Mengerti dengan keinginan namja yang sedang menciumnya itu, yeoja cantik itu lalu membuka sedikit mulutnya. Tak sampai satu detik yeoja itu membuka mulutnya, lidah namja itu langsung menerobos masuk tak sabaran dan mulai menjelajahi bagian mulut yeoja itu, dan mengabsen apapun yang ada di dalamnya.

Entah kapan kini mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam salah satu kelas kosong sang yeoja berbaring pasrah pada salah satu meja, dan lihatlah penampilan keduanya yang acak-acakan. Terutama yeoja cantik itu dress bagian atasnya sudah turun menampakan payudara putihnya yang tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup berisi kini banyak tanda kemerahan. Lalu, bagian bawah dress itu terangkat ke atas memperlihatkan kewanitaannya yang terisi penuh oleh kejantanan besar dan berotot milik namja itu.

"Ssshhhhh...ahhhh" Desis yeoja cantik itu saat gigi namja itu menarik nipple kanannya.

"Ouuhhh aahhh" Erang namja itu nikmat saat dinding kewanitaan yeoja itu semakin menjepit kejantanan besarnya.

Namja itu terus menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur, memompa kewanitaan yeoja itu dengan kecepatan penuh. Libidonya semakin naik saat mendengar erangan yeoja di bawahnya. Tapi karena takut ada yang mendengar suara erangan yeoja itu, dia langsung membungkam bibir cherry itu dengan bibirnya.

Tangan namja itu tidak tinggal diam begitu saja, tangan kanannya bergantian meremas payudara yeoja di bawahnya sedangkan, jemari tangan kirinya memainkan klitoris yeoja itu. Yeoja itu merasakan nikmat yang begitu luar biasa dengan perlakuan namja di atasnya. Apalagi, saat kejantanan namja itu terus menerus menyentuh titik ternikmatnya di dalam kewanitaannya.

Yeoja itu merasakan kejantanan namja di atasnya semakin membengkak, dan berkedut di dalam liang kewanitaanya.

"Hemmppphhht"

"Eummmpphhht"

Suara erangan yang terendam oleh ciuman basah kedua manusia berbeda jenis itu terus saja keluar. Namja itu, menusukkan kejantanannya lebih dalam ketika merasa akan mencapai puncaknya.

"Aaarrrggghh" Erang panjang keduanya bersamaan ketika mencapai orgasme. Napas mereka tersenggal, tubuh namja itu langsung ambruk menimpa wanita di bawahnya. Cairan putih kental yang memenuhi daerah kewanitaan yeoja itu sebagian keluar karena tidak cukup menampung sperma yang di keluarkan namja itu.

.

.

.

"...Itu saja yang dapat saya sampaikan" Ucap namja bertubuh tinggi itu setelah mewakili seluruh murid menyampaikan pidatonya di depan aula sekolah.

Plok plok plok

Semua yang mengadiri upacara kelulusan anak-anak kelas tiga di aula sekolah itu bertepuk tangan, setelah namja tampan dan memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata para murid di sekolah menengah atas tersebut menyelesaikan pidatonya dengan baik.

Setelah upacara selesai para orang tua wali langsung menghampiri anaknya untuk memberikan bunga sebagai ucapan selamat atas kelulusannya.

"Selamat kau lulus dengan nilai tertinggi, lagi" Ucap seorang namja berlesung pipi itu sambil memeluk namja tinggi di depannya yang terlihat sedikit murung tapi tak urung juga namja tinggi itu membalas pelukan namja di depannnya itu.

Setelah melapaskan pelukkannya, namja dengan senyum menawan itu lalu memberikan sebuket bunga lili kesukaan namja yang kelewat tinggi itu. Biasanya namja penyuka segala jenis makanan itu akan senang ketika seseorang memberikan ia bunga lili, tetapi sekarang dia malah terlihat sedih.

"Sudahlah, kau juga tahu kan bagaimana sifat Mommy mu yang suka terlambat dan ceroboh itu? Paling-paling saat ke bandara dia lupa membawa tiketnya dan terpaksa dia harus balik lagi ke rumahnya" Ujar namja berlesung pipi itu berusaha membuat namja tinggi itu mengerti dan tidak sedih lagi.

"Aku tahu. Bahkan lebih dari tahu, tetapi sekarang umma sangat keterlaluan sudah tiga kali dia terlambat datang pada saat upacara kelulusanku. Tidak bisakah dia datang lebih awal? satu atau dua hari sebelum hari kelulusanku" Dengus namja tinggi itu kesal.

Namja berlesung pipi itu hanya diam tidak membalas ucapan namja tinggi itu. Dia membenarkan ucapan namja tinggi itu tentang ibunya yang terlalu mementingkan pekerjaannya dari pada keluarganya terutama anak semata wayangnya yang mengharapkan kehadirannya di hari kelulusannya.

"Dad, aku tidak membutuhkan hadiah sekali pun itu makanan yang sangat banyak. Aku hanya ingin dia datang tepat waktu dan bangga melihatku yang berdiri di depan aula memakai toga dan mewakili teman-temanku menyampaikan pidato, aku hanya ingin seperti anak-anak lainnya yang didampingi kedua orang tuanya dengan lengkap dari awal acara sampai selesai. Itu saja" Ujar namja tinggi itu mengungkapkan keinginannya dengan nada bergetar seperti akan menangis.

Namja tampan berlesung pipi itu merasa sangat bersalah dan terluka ketika pertama kalinya mendengar namja berusia 15 tahun itu mengungkapkan keinginannya. Padahal Changmin, nama namja tinggi itu tidak pernah sekali pun mengeluh atau merengek meminta sesuatu padanya dalam 15 tahun dia tinggal bersama namja tinggi itu. Changmin tipe anak yang cenderung menyimpan masalahnya sendiri, dia akan bersikap tenang seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa tetapi dibalik sikap tenangnya itu dia sedang mencari jalan keluar untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya, walaupun dia hanyalah remaja yang baru berusia 15 tahun tapi dia mampu menyelesaikan masalahnya itu sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain.

Lalu, ketika dia menginginkan sesuatu dia tidak akan meminta pada ibunya atau dia selaku ayah kandungnya. Tetapi Changmin, akan mengumpulkan uangnya dengan caranya sendiri. Dia manabungkan sebagian uang sakunya untuk memenuhi keinginnya dan sebagiannya lagi dia investasikan di bank untuk masa depan katanya. Changmin memang anak yang sangat jenius di usianya yang baru 15 tahun saja dia sudah lulus dari sekolah menengah atas dan mempunyai banyak saham di banyak bank maupun perusahaan.

Padahal Changmin tidak perlu susah-susah menabung dan menginvestasikan uangnya pun kedua orang tuanya mampu bahkan sangat mampu untuk memenuhi keinginan Changmin itu jangankan keinginan masa depan pun sudah pasti terjamin karena kekayaan orang tuanya tidak akan habis sampai tujuh turunan sekali pun.

"Dad tahu kau kecewa pada Mommy, tapi Dad mohon jangan pernah membeci Mommy. Dia akan menyalahkan dirinya seumur hidup jika kau membencinya" Ucap namja berlesung pipi itu dan memeluk Changmin yang sedari tadi tertunduk menahan tangis.

"Minnie!" Panggil seorang yeoja cantik bermata doe, kulit putih pucat seperti salju, dan berbibir merah seperti cherry itu menginterupsi kedua namja yang sangat disayanginya itu sedang berpelukan.

"Maaf, Mommy terlambat. Mom mininggalkan tiket pesawat di meja nakas samping tempat tidur. Jadi, Mom harus kembali lagi ke rumah untuk mengambilnya" Ujar yeoja itu merasa bersalah pada namja tinggi yang telah melepaskan pelukan ayahnya dan sekarang menatap yeoja cantik yang berdiri di depannya dengan tersenyum.

"mmpphhht" kedua namja itu menahan tawanya ketika mendengar alasan kenapa sampai yeoja itu terlambat datang.

"kenapa kalian malah tertawa? Memangnya ada yang lucu. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Huh" Kedua namja itu langsung berhenti tertawa ketika melihat bibir merah yeoja itu dikerucutkan. 'Padahal umurnya sudah menginjak kepala tiga tapi kenapa dia masih terlihat menggemaskan malah semakin imut saja ketika bibir itu di kerucutkan seperti itu' pikir mereka takjub.

Greeppp

"Ne, Minnie sudah tahu" Ujar Changmin sambil memeluk yeoja imut itu.

Yeoja itu heran mendengar jawaban Changmin, dia lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang bahu namja tinggi itu.

"Kenapa Minnie sudah tahu, Mom kan baru memberitahunya?" Tanyanya heran.

"Tanyakan saja pada namja itu kenapa dia bisa tahu" Tunjuk Changmin pada namja disampingnya.

Yeoja itu lalu menolehkan kepalanya lalu menatap namja yang di tunjuk Changmin barusan. Namja itu tersenyum memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipinya pada yeoja yang tengah menatapnya itu. Tanpa membalas senyumnya, yeoja bermata doe itu langsung berhambur memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"I miss you" Ucap namja itu setelah sadar dari kekagetannya oleh pelukan tiba-tiba yeoja berkulit putih itu.

"I miss you too..." Balas yeoja itu.

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang namja bermata musang yang berdiri tak jauh dari ketiga orang itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih melihat adegan yang membuat amarahnya naik ke permukaan. Dia terus memperhatikan mereka bertiga sampai sebuah suara seorang yeoja memanggilnya.

"Yah, Jung Yunho apa kau tuli umma memanggilmu dari tadi" Teriak yeoja yang memanggilnya itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya kesal.

"Dari mana saja kau tadi eoh? tidak mengikuti upacara kelulusan dan muncul setelah acara selesai" marah ibunya karena anak semata wayangnya itu menghilang saat acara kelulusan baru saja dimulai dan baru datang setelah acaranya selesai.

"Aku bosan dan mengantuk Umma. Jadi, tadi aku tidur saja di atap" Jawabnya merasa tidak berdosa.

"Aish, kenapa aku mempunyai anak yang badung sepertimu" Dengus Ummanya kesal.

"Yunho-ah, bukannya itu Changmin? Ayo kita beri dia ucapan selamat" Ajak ibunya sambil menyeret tangan anak dan suaminya itu.

**T.B.C or DELET**

**Sebenarnya ide cerita ini sudah ada sebelum ff '100% Perfect Girl' tapi karena saya keburu tergila-gila sama jalan cerita manhwa '100% Perfect Girl' jadi saya buat ff itu terlebih dahulu sebelum ff ini.**

**Maaf jika jelek!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hard of Love**

**Title : Hard of Love**

**Genre : Romance, Drama (maybe)**

**Pairing : Yunjae **

**Rate : M **

**Warning : GS, OOC, Mature, TYPO, etc**

**Cerita ini murni 100% hasil pemikiran otak saya yang pas-pasan ini makanya hasilnya jelek!**

**Mian harusnya tadi siang udah dipost tapi karena saya udah telat ngampus, jadi saya tunda dan kebetulan saya baru bisa ngepostnya sekarang. **

**Oke deh selamat membaca saja...^^**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Summary :**

Jung Yunho seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun jatuh cinta pada seorang yeoja berumur 32 tahun yang sudah mempunyai anak. Bahkan anak dari yeoja itu adalah teman baiknya di sekolah.

berhasilkah Yunho mendapatkan cinta yang sangat sulit untuk di raihnya itu?

.

.

.

**Preview :**

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang namja bermata musang yang berdiri tak jauh dari ketiga orang itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih melihat adegan yang membuat amarahnya naik ke permukaan. Dia terus memperhatikan mereka bertiga sampai sebuah suara seorang yeoja memanggilnya.

"Yah, Jung Yunho apa kau tuli umma memanggilmu dari tadi" Teriak yeoja yang memanggilnya itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya kesal.

"Dari mana saja kau tadi eoh? tidak mengikuti upacara kelulusan dan muncul setelah acara selesai" marah ibunya karena anak semata wayangnya itu menghilang saat acara kelulusan baru saja dimulai dan baru datang setelah acaranya selesai.

"Aku bosan dan mengantuk Umma. Jadi, tadi aku tidur saja di atap" Jawabnya merasa tidak berdosa.

"Aish, kenapa aku mempunyai anak yang badung sepertimu" Dengus Ummanya kesal.

"Yunho-ah, bukannya itu Changmin? Ayo kita beri dia ucapan selamat" Ajak ibunya sambil menyeret tangan anak dan suaminya itu.

**-Chapter** **2-**

"Annyonghaseo!" Sapa Heechul pada ketiga orang yang terlihat sedang melepas rindu itu.

"Annyonghaseo!" Balas Siwon namja yang mempunyai lesung pipi itu pada ketiga orang yang datang menyapanya.

"Oh, Annyong Chulie Ahjuma, Hankyung Ahjusshi, Yunho Hyung" Balas Changmin ramah pada ketiga orang yang sangat di kenalnya itu.

Jaejoong yang berdiri di tengah Siwon dan Changmin hanya tersenyum saja, karena dia memang tidak mengenal ketiga orang itu. Namun, tiba-tiba dia tersentak ketika mata doenya bertemu dengan sepasang mata musang yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Dia langsung bersembunyi di balik tubuh Siwon ketika melihat namja bermata musang itu menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya sehingga membentuk seringaian yang sangat mengerikan.

"Apakah kami menggangu?" Tanya Hankyung.

"Tidak. Kami senang kalian datang" Jawab Siwon dengan senyum menawannya.

"Minnie-ah, selamat atas kelulusanmu dengan nilai tertinggi dari semua siswa yang ada di sini" Ucap Hankyung sambil menepuk bahu Changmin.

"Ne, selamat ya. Ahjuma bangga padamu kau memang jenius tidak seperti anak badung itu" Tunjuknya pada Yunho yang cuek saja di katakan anak badung oleh ibunya itu.

"Ne, Gomawo ahjusshi, ahjuma" Jawab Changmin.

Changmin sedikit heran saat melihat Jaejoong bersembunyi di belakang tubuh ayahnya. Dia lalu mendekati Jaejoong dan menarik dengan lembut tangan kanan ibu yang sangat di sayanginya itu agar tidak terus bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Siwon. Kemudian Changmin menuntun ibunya lebih dekat pada keluarga Jung, berniat mengenalkan ibu cantiknya itu pada mereka.

"Ahjuma, Ahjussi, Yunho Hyung kenalkan ini..."

"OMO! Bukankah kau Kim Jaejoong?" Teriak Heechul heboh begitu melihat seorang yeoja cantik berdiri di samping Changmin.

Sontak saja semua orang yang masih berada di dalam aula itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sesosok yeoja cantik bermata doe, berkulit putih pucat, dan berbibir merah alami yang tengah berdiri dengan anggun di antara kedua namja tinggi dan tampan. Setelah memastikan sosok itu benar Kim Jaejoong, mereka mulai berlarian mendekati sosok itu.

Menyadari akan adanya bencana Siwon mengisyaratkan Changmin untuk bersiap memasang kuda-kudanya untuk mengeluarkan jurus pamungkas yang sering mereka gunakan di saat situasi sedang darurat seperti sekarang ini. Changmin yang mengerti isyarat ayahnya itu langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong dan berlari dengan langkah seribunya menuju pintu keluar aula dengan di ikuti Siwon dari belakang.

.

.

.

Setelah berhasil kabur dan selesai merayakan kelulusan Changmin di salah satu restoran, mereka bertiga kini dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah Siwon. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sudah menolak ikut dan menginap di rumah Siwon bagaimana pun juga mereka sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun lagi setelah bercerai 8 tahun lalu. Tetapi, Changmin mengancamnya akan mogok makan jika dia tidak ikut menginap di rumah ayahnya itu. Jadilah sekarang kini dia terpaksa duduk manis di samping Siwon yang tengah mengemudikan kemudinya dengan tenang. Bukannya dia tidak mau duduk di samping mantan suaminya itu, hanya saja dia merasa canggung duduk berdampingan kembali dengannya. Menyesal juga tadi dia memotong kalimat Changmin yang belum selesai di ucapkannya.

**-Beberapa jam yang lalu-**

"Pokoknya Min tidak mau tahu, jika Mommy tidak mau ikut dan menginap di rumah Daddy Min tidak mau makan selama 7 m..."

"Oke, oke fine. Mom akan ikut kau puas" Potong Jaejoong.

'Ooh, Kim Jaejoong kau akan menyesal setelah memotong ucapan anakmu yang evil itu' Batin Siwon.

"...menit" ucap Changmin menyelesaikan kata terakhirnya.

'Sudah kuduga' Batin Siwon lagi yang kini menatap Jaejoong dengan iba.

"MWO! Menit? Mom kira kau akan mengatakan minggu" Dengus Jaejoong kesal karena merasa tertipu.

"Salah siapa memotong ucapanku. Lagi pula mana bisa Min mogok makan selama 7 minggu, 10 menit saja menahan lapar. Min, merasakan kehadiran malaikat maut yang sudah bersiap-siap akan membawa jiwa Min saat itu juga" Ucap Changmin berlebihan.

Jaejoong dan Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya mendengar kalimat Changmin yang berlebihan itu. Siwon berpikir, pantas saja Changmin sekarang seperti food monster. karena waktu Jaejoong tengah hamil dia selalu lapar setiap 30 menit sekali. Tetapi anehnya tubuh istri-mantan- nya itu tidak membengkak sama sekali bahkan tetap terlihat langsing dan seksi.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu Mom, tidak jadi ikut"

"Tidak bisa. Mom sudah berjanji"

"Kapan Mom berjanji? Mom, kan hanya bilang akan ikut"

"Min, tidak mau tahu pokoknya Mom harus ikut menginap di rumah Daddy" Putus Changmin seenaknya.

Begitulah awal mulanya kenapa Jaejoong ikut ke rumah Siwon.

.

.

.

Mobil bentley continental GTC series 51 berwarna putih yang di kendarai Siwon itu, kini sudah sampai di depan sebuah gerbang besar berwarna hitam yang berdiri kokoh di area salah satu perumahan terelit di kota seoul.

Gerbang berwarna hitam itu lalu terbuka otomatis tahu jika pemilik rumah atau bisa dikatakan mension itu telah datang.

Tiga pengawal yang berjaga di depan sebuah pintu besar itu langsung membukakan pintu mobil majikannya yang telah datang. Ketika seorang namja tinggi menapakkan kakinya turun dari mobil ia langsung di sambut hangat oleh para maid yang berjejer rapi di sisi kiri-kanan d depan pintu mension mewah itu.

"Selamat datang Tuan muda..." Sambut para maid itu pada Changmin.

Tak lama setelah Changmin turun kini seorang namja tampan dan seorang yeoja cantik yang keluar dari mobil yang sama itu pun turun dan berjalan berdampingan memasuki mension bergaya eropa kuno itu.

"Selamat datang Tu...an" Ucap Para maid terkejut saat melihat yeoja yang pernah tinggal di mension itu kini kembali.

.

.

.

**-Yunho POV-**

"MWO! AKU TIDAK MAU" Teriakku ketika mendengar Ucapan Appa.

Apa-apaan itu pindah ke London? Lalu, Meneruskan kuliah di sana? Yang benar saja kenapa mereka memutuskan seenaknya saja tanpa memberi tahuku terlebih dahulu. Kalau mereka mau pindah ya pindah saja jangan membawaku, aku kan sudah besar aku bisa hidup sendiri. Di korea juga banyak universitas yang bagus kenapa harus di London.

"YAH, JUNG YUNHO MENGAGETKAN SAJA, BAGAIMANA JIKA UMMA MATI JANTUNGAN KARENA TERIAKKANMU ITU, HAH" Teriak Umma lebih keras dari teriakkan ku.

"Aish, bisakah kau memelankan suaramu. Telingaku berdengung saat kau berteriak, dan teriakkanmu itu malah lebih keras dari Yunho" Dengus Appa kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal dengan teriakkan Umma yang luar biasa dahsyat itu. Appa hebat sekali telinganya hanya berdengung setelah mendengar teriakkan Umma, aku malah merasa telingaku sudah tuli dua-duanya.

"Mian" Ujar Umma.

"Kau juga Yun, kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" Tunjuk Appa padaku.

"Aku tidak mau ikut kalian ke London. Aku juga tidak mau melanjutkan kuliah di sana, di sini juga banyak universitas yang bagus dan berkualitas daripada di London" Jawabku menolak ikut mereka ke London.

"Jika bisa memilih kami juga akan memilih tetap tinggal di Korea. Tapi perusahaan cabang di sana sedang mengalami krisis jika bukan Appa sendiri yang menanganinya perusahaan itu akan bangkrut. Jadi, kau juga harus mengerti dengan situasi kami yang tidak bisa memilih tinggal di sini. Lagi pula hanya sementara sampai perusahaan kembali berjalan normal mungkin sekitar 2 atau 3 tahun saja" Jelas Appa memberi pengertian padaku.

"Biarkan saja bangkrut, Appa kan masih punya 78 cabang perusahaan lain di berbagai Negara dan 32 perusahaan di korea. Toh, bangkrut satu tidak akan membuat kita miskin kan?" Ujarku tanpa dosa.

Pletak

"Appo, tega sekali Umma memukul kepalaku. Bagaimana jika anakmu ini jadi bodoh?"

"Kau memang sudah bodoh. Mana ada orang pintar berpikiran seperti itu, hah" Ujar Umma terlihat kesal dengan ucapanku tadi.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau ikut pindah bersama kalian" Ucapku keras kepala.

"Kau akan tinggal di mana? Rumah ini? Jangan harap rumah ini akan di pakai karyawan-karyawan yang bekerja di perusahaan Appa mu. Dan jangan pernah berpikiran untuk tinggal sendiri, itu tidak akan pernah Umma ijinkan sekali pun kau menangis darah"

"Aku belum pernah tuh, menemukan apalagi melihat seorang manusia menangis darah" Ujarku heran mana ada di dunia ini ada manusia yang seperti itu. Mengerikan.

"ITU HANYA PERUMPAMAAN SAJA, BABO" Aku dan Appa langsung menutup kedua indera pendengaran kami dari teriakkan Umma yang menyerupai petir.

"Sudahlah Chullie, jika Yunho tidak mau ikut. Toh dia sudah besar usianya pun sudah genap 17 tahun, kan. Biarkan saja dia memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri" Tidak salah jika aku menjadikan Appa sebagai panutan. Aku benar-benar sayang Appa gomawo Jung Hankyung-sshi ucapku dalam hati.

"Jika anaknya bukan dia mungkin aku sudah mengijinkannya dari tadi. Tapi ini Yunho, Gege. Kau juga pasti tahu kebiasaan anak ini jika sudah tidur seperti orang mati, lalu ketika waktunya makan dia harus selalu di ingatkan jika tidak dia akan lupa makan dan penyakit lambungnya akan kambuh. Belum lagi kelakuan badungnya yang suka balapan liar itu sudah tidak tertolong lagi. Dan masih banyak kelakuan-kelakuan jeleknya yang membuat kita jengkel dan kesal menghadapi anak ini terutama aku. Kalau kita meninggalkan anak ini hidup sendiri entah apa yang akan terjadi" Jelas Umma panjang kali lebar sama dengan jidat Yoochun. Tapi, Walaupun kata-kata Umma sedikit membuatku jengkel, tetapi aku tahu dalam setiap kalimat yang di ucapkannya itu terselip perasaan khawatir terhadapku. Jelas saja mana ada seorang ibu tidak mengkhawatirkan anaknya yang tinggal jauh darinya.

"Benar juga. Bagaimana dengan jika Yunho tinggal saja pada salah satu kerabat kita yang tinggal di Gwangju?"

"Andwe, aku tidak mau tinggal di Gwangju, aku kan ingin kuliah di tempat yang bagus dan berkualitas. Gwangju itu desa, mana ada universitas yang bagus dan berkualitas di sana" Tolakku langsung dengan keputusan Appa itu.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada pilihan lain kau harus ikut bersama kami ke London dua minggu lagi. kekeke" Seringai Umma menyeramkan.

Haruskah aku mengikuti mereka pindah?

**-Yunho POV End-**

.

.

.

Di sebuah lintasan jalan yang sepi karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 00.41 dini hari terlihat dua mobil sport berbeda tipe, warna, maupun bentuknya tengah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mobil ferrari 'Italia' merah memimpin di depan sedangkan di belakangnya sebuah mobil lexus hijau yang tak mau tertinggal jauh dari mobil ferrari merah itu menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya. Karena tidak mau lawan di belakangnya itu mendahuluinya namja bermata musang yang duduk di belakang kemudi mobil ferrari merah itu pun langsung menancap gas-nya lebih dalam sambil memutar stir-nya ke kanan dan kiri agar mobil di belakangnya tidak bisa mendahuluinya dan sedikit bermain-main dengan lawannya itu

"Argh, sialan kau Jung" Geram namja yang mengemudikan lexus hijau, saat namja bermata musang itu mempermainkannya.

Kedua anggota kelompok menunggu di garis finish dengan cemas dan tegang. Mereka berdoa agar mobil ketuanya lah yang pertama muncul dan memenangkan pertandingan ini. Tapi, lain halnya dengan seorang namja cassanova berjidat lebar yang malah asik berciuman dengan seorang yeoja seksi di samping mobil audinya.

"Jung Yunho! Jung Yunho! Jung Yunho" Sorak orang-orang yang ada di sana. Ketika salah satu mobil muncul dari jarak 10 meter menuju garis finish.

"Yeaaahhhhhhh, kita menang" Sorak semua anggota kelompok ketika ketua mereka yang pertama melewati garis finish.

"Sudah kuduga" Namja berjidat lebar itu menyeringai di sela-sela ciuman panasnya.

Setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya namja bermata musang itu lalu turun dari mobilnya. Kemudian berjalan menghampiri seorang namja yang terlihat sedang memukuli anak buahnya dengan membabi buta.

"Ck ck ck, kenapa kau marah pada anak buahmu? yang kalah kan kau bukan mereka seharusnya kau yang dipukuli oleh mereka" Ejek namja bermata musang itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya dengan angkuh.

"Diam kau Jung! Bawa saja wanita tidak jalang itu aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya"

"Aku tidak butuh wanita jalang itu, apalagi bekasmu. Bagaimana jika mobilmu saja sebagai gantinya?" Tawar Yunho.

"Apa kau gila Jung. Harga mobil itu lebih tinggi di bandingkan wanita jalang itu"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku menginginkan mobilmu bukan wanita rendahan itu. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak. Kita sudah sepakat dari awal, kan. Yang menang berhak memiliki So Eun"

"Waahh, aku baru tahu ternyata seorang Ok Taekyeon sangat pelit, ya" Ujar namja berjidat lebar tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka.

"Hahahaa..." Semua anak buah Yunho tertawa mendengar ejekan Yoochun sang wakil ketua berjidat lebar itu, pada Taekyeon yang kini terlihat mengepalkan kedua tangannya marah di permalukan seperti itu.

"Brengsek ka..."

Nguuiiiiing nguuiiiing

Belum sampai tangan Taekyeon mendarat di wajah Yoochun, suara sirine polisi terdengar dari arah belakang mereka.

Tiba-tiba semua orang yang ada di sana terkejut ketika terdengar suara sirine polisi mulai mendekat. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu semua melarikan diri dengan kendaraan yang mereka bawa masing-masing.

.

.

.

**-Yunho POV- **

Setelah memastikan semua orang sudah tertidur aku berhati-hati masuk melalui jendela yang sengaja kubiarkan terbuka sebelum aku pergi. Akhirnya aku sekarang sudah berada di depan pintu kamarku dengan pelan aku mulai memutar knop pintu takut jika tiba-tiba saja Umma Muncul.

cklek cklek

Loh, ada apa ini, kenapa pintunya tidak bisa di buka? Aku mulai panik ketika pintu kamarku di kunci padahal aku tidak pernah menguncinya sekali pun aku akan pergi.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Gawat ibu tiri cinderella ternyata masih melek belum tidur, tamatlah riwayatmu Jung Yunho.

Dengan enggan aku membalikan tubuhku ke belakang di mana suara itu berasal.

"I...itu aku dari rumah Yoochun main Playtation" Jawabku berbohong.

"Benarkah?" Aku menganggukan kepala dengan cepat.

"Ya sudah. Cepat tidur kita akan berangkat sekitar pukul 9 ke bandara besok" Ujar Umma kemudian masuk ke kamarnya yang tepat berada di depan kamarku.

Siapa itu? Aku tidak mengenal orang itu. Ya Tuhan, kemana perginya sifat Umma ku yang cerewet dan suka marah-marah itu. Lebih baik aku mendengar teriakkan nya daripada suara rendahnya itu yang membuat bulu kudukku langsung berdiri.

**-Yunho POV End- **

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian Yunho langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Tapi sebelum memejamkan matanya, tak lupa dia mengambil sebuah kalung di dalam laci meja samping tempat tidurnya. Mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaannya selama dua minggu terakhir ini sebelum tidur Yunho pasti akan mencium bandul kalung itu berharap benang merah takdir dapat kembali mempertemukannya dengan pemilik kalung berbandul huruf 'JJ' itu.

.

.

.

"Aish, Apa yang di lakukan anak itu di dalam toilet? Sudah 15 menit kita menunggu dia, pesawat akan take off 30 menit lagi" Dengus Heechul kesal. Bagaimana dia tidak kesal pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi, 30 menit lagi akan take off dan Yunho masih saja belum keluar dari toilet sejak 15 menit yang lalu dia masuk.

"Biar kulihat" Ujar Hankyung berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan ke arah toilet di dalam Caffe itu.

Sementara itu, Yunho terlihat putus asa sedari tadi dia tidak berhenti menggerutu dan mondar-mandir di dalam toilet menggangu orang-orang yang akan memakai toilet untuk buang air atau sekedar cuci tangan saja. Tapi dia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang itu, yang penting sekarang alasan apalagi yang harus dia pakai untuk tidak ikut pindah dengan orang tuanya ke London. Dia sudah melakukan segala cara sebelum sampai di bandara. Sengaja bangun kesiangan agar dia tidak sempat membereskan barang-barang yang akan di bawanya tapi ternyata barangnya sudah di pak semua oleh Umma-nya, berpura-pura penyakit lambungnya kambuh dengan sigap Ummanya itu langsung memberikan obat lambungnya, lalu pura-pura lapar tanpa basa basi Ummanya langsung menyuruh supir untuk berhenti di sebuah Caffe, dan kini sekarang dia pura-pura sakit perut setelah menyelesaikan makanannya.

Cklek

Pintu toilet itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang namja berperawakan cina yang menyuruhnya segera keluar dari toilet.

'Haa...mungkin memang takdirku untuk ikut mereka' Batin Yunho yang kini pasrah berjalan mengikuti di belakang ayahnya sambil menunduk.

Bruuuk

"Yah, apa kau tidak punya mata. Lihat-lihat dong kalau jalan" Teriak Yunho kesal, mood-nya sedang tidak baik hari ini, dan orang itu berhasil membuat mood-nya bertambah buruk.

Namja tinggi yang di teriakki seperti itu dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya heran. Kenapa namja di depannya itu menyalahkannya padahal jelas-jelas namja itu yang salah berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya sehingga menabrak bahunya.

"Eoh, Yunho hyung...?" Saat Changmin -namja tinggi itu- mendongakkan kepalanya kearah namja yang menabrak bahunya itu.

.

.

.

"Kami tidak menyangka ternyata kau putra dari Kim Jaejoong seorang penyanyi juga artis Korea pertama yang berhasil meniti karirnya di Amerika dengan sukses saat usianya baru menginjak 24 tahun" Ujar Heechul menatap tak percaya pada Changmin yang menceritakan perihal kedua orang tuanya pada keluarganya di Caffe tadi.

"Aku juga terkejut, terlebih lagi ketika kau menceritakan ketika ayah dan ibumu sudah berpisah" Ucap Hankyung merasa iba pada namja tinggi yang sejak berumur 7 tahun dia harus berpisah dengan ibunya dan tinggal bersama ayahnya.

Pengumuman keberangkatan pesawat menuju London terdengar di bandara itu.

"Kalau begitu Changmin-ah, tolong sampaikan permintaan maaf kami pada ibumu, karena tidak meminta ijin langsung padanya" Ujar Hankyungsedikit merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mom, pasti mengerti kok. Ahjussi tenang saja ibuku orang yang sangat baik" Ucap Changmin membanggakan ibunya.

"Terima kasih Minnie-ah. Sampaikan juga ucapan terima kasih kami pada ibumu, ne. Mungkin anak ini akan merepotkanmu juga ibumu tapi kami mohon titip Yunho, jika dia membuat masalah atau menjengkelkan pukul saja kepalanya dengan batu" Ucap Heechul sadis.

"Ne, Ahjuma pasti akan kulakukan" Ujar Changmin sedikit bercanda.

"Dan kau Jung Yunho jangan membuat repot Changmin dan ibunya, apalagi sampai balapan liar lagi seperti tadi malam. Jika kau melakukannya kami akan langsung membawamu ke London detik itu juga. Arassho?" Ancam Heechul pada Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya seyum-seyum tidak jelas seperti orang gila.

"Neeeee... arassho Umma-ku yang cantik" Jawab Yunho sembari memeluk Heechul lalu mencium kedua pipi ibunya itu.

Changmin menatap sendu saat melihat adegan keluarga yang sedang berpelukan itu di depannya. Heechul yang melihat tatapan sendu Changmin itu kemudian melambaikan salah satu tangannya mengisyaratkan Changmin untuk mendekat, dan menarik tubuh Changmin ikut bergabung bersama keluarga kecilnya berpelukan.

.

.

.

Cklek

Pintu berwarna putih gading itu terbuka setelah seorang yeoja cantik bermata doe itu selesai memencet beberapa dijit angka di samping pintu itu.

"Minnie, Mommy pulang..." Ucap yeoja itu setelah memakai sandal khusus di dalam rumah.

Karena tidak ada yang menyahut yeoja itu pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Dia sangat tahu tempat favorit anaknya itu. Ketika sampai di dapur ia melihat seorang namja yang sedang di carinya itu tengah mencari sesuatu di dalam kulkas. Dengan langkah pelan dia menghampiri namja itu dan begitu sudah dekat dia langsung memeluk pinggang namja tinggi itu dengan erat.

"Minnie-ah, Bogoshipo" Ucapnya manja padahal hanya beberapa jam saja dia tidak melihat namja tinggi itu, tapi entah kenapa dia sudah merindukannya.

Setelah cukup lama namja itu terdiam dia lalu membuka suaranya.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu. Sampai rasanya ingin mati saja karena tidak melihatmu selama dua minggu ini"

Yeoja itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya begitu mendengar suara berat dan terasa masih asing itu berbicara. Jantungnya berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat ketika namja itu membalikan tubuhnya dan menampakan seringaian menyeramkan yang pernah membuatnya merinding takut dua minggu lalu.

"K...kau!"

**T.B.C**

**Saya tahu chap ini membosankan...**

**Jujur saja saya memeras otak saya untuk berpikir mencari ide di chap ini. Sampai beberapa kali ide saya mentok lalu hilang begitu saja di tengah pembuatan chap ini. Maksain? Emang iya, tapi mumpung belum banyak tugas yang berdatangan saya sempatkan membuat lanjutannya, karena sekarang masih agak santai. Jika sudah banyak tugas saya pasti akan melupakan ff ini. Maklum saja penyakit pelupa saya memang sudah akut. **

**Jadi, Mian jika chap ini membosankan terlebih lagi mengecewakan kalian.**

**Oia, mian juga jika banyak typo.**

**Pojok balasan:**

**Yuezz4 : **Emang dasar Yunjae. Iya Siwon. Sudah tidak lagi tenang saja.

**RH Park :** Mungkin karena terbawa suasana saja untuk JJ karena sudah lama tidak di sentuh setelah bercerai dengan Siwon. Tapi untuk Yunho saya juga tidak tahu. Mungkin kamu tanyakan saja pada beruang itu.-jawaban macam apa ini?-

**Cindyshim07 :** Iya, ini sudah dilanjut. Pastinya. Iya Siwon. Sudah kejawab di chap ini.

**Lady Ze :** Makasih! Iya tenang saja mereka sudah pisah kok. Sipa dulu dong U-know.

** :** Makasih. Iya tau tuh saya juga gak suka. loh? Sekali lagi makasih ya.

**Riska0122 :** Iya Yunjae. Emang dasar couple mesum.#dibacok Yunjae#

**Missy84 :** Iya Siwon. Mereka udah cerai kok. Mungkin karena terbawa suasana saja untuk JJ karena sudah lama tidak di sentuh setelah bercerai dengan Siwon. Tapi untuk Yunho.. saya juga kurang tahu. #dilempar bom. Gak apa-apa ko saya seneng kamu tanya-tanya hehe... iya ini juga udah dilanjut

**Doki doki :** Ini juga udah lanjut ko. Makasih. Iya NC'an dulu. Mungkin tetap saja akan terlambat. JJ emang janda kok. Iya siwon. Tahu tuh kaya sate aja maen tusuk-tusuk.

**Guest **: Jangan panggil saya author. Panggil saja Kiss, kaka atau apa saja terserah kamu.

**Casshipper Jung** : Iya makasih ini udah lanjut.

**DIAHDEGA : **Annyeong juga. Belum kok. Jangan panggil saya author. Iya dong Yunjae. Emang dasar berung mesum, sih main sosor aja. Saya juga gak nolak. Gak apa-apa kok, justru saya yang berterima kasih, tulisan saya ada yang gaje ini ada yang baca saja saya sudah seneng.

**AnieJOYERS :** Bingung mau bales apa.

**Hana – Kara :** Annyeong juga. Wah salam kenal ya, saya juga dalam hal menulis ff. Ini udah lanjut. Oke, semangat.

**Jae sekundes :** Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih.

**Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mereview, memfollow, dan memfavoritkan ff saya yang gaje ini. Maaf jika tidak saya sebutkan satu-persatu.**

**Sampai jumpa di chap depan!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hard of Love**

**Title : Hard of Love**

**Genre : Romance, Drama (maybe)**

**Pairing : Yunjae **

**Rate : M **

**Warning : GS, OOC, Mature, TYPO, etc**

**Cerita ini murni 100% hasil pemikiran otak saya yang pas-pasan ini makanya hasilnya jelek!**

**Selamat membaca ...^^**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**Summary :**

Jung Yunho seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun jatuh cinta pada seorang yeoja berumur 32 tahun yang sudah mempunyai anak. Bahkan anak dari yeoja itu adalah teman baiknya di sekolah.

berhasilkah Yunho mendapatkan cinta yang sangat sulit untuk di raihnya itu?

.

.

.

**Preview :**

Cklek

Pintu berwarna putih gading itu terbuka setelah seorang yeoja cantik bermata doe itu selesai memencet beberapa dijit angka di samping pintu itu.

"Minnie, Mommy pulang..." Ucap yeoja itu setelah memakai sandal khusus di dalam rumah.

Karena tidak ada yang menyahut yeoja itu pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Dia sangat tahu tempat favorit anaknya itu. Ketika sampai di dapur ia melihat seorang namja yang sedang di carinya itu tengah mencari sesuatu di dalam kulkas. Dengan langkah pelan dia menghampiri namja itu dan begitu sudah dekat dia langsung memeluk pinggang namja tinggi itu dengan erat.

"Minnie-ah, Bogoshipo" Ucapnya manja padahal hanya beberapa jam saja dia tidak melihat namja tinggi itu, tapi entah kenapa dia sudah merindukannya.

Setelah cukup lama namja itu terdiam dia lalu membuka suaranya.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu. Sampai rasanya ingin mati saja karena tidak melihatmu selama dua minggu ini"

Yeoja itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya begitu mendengar suara berat dan terasa masih asing itu berbicara. Jantungnya berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat ketika namja itu membalikan tubuhnya dan menampakan seringaian menyeramkan yang pernah membuatnya merinding takut dua minggu lalu.

"K...kau!"

.

.

.

**-Chapter** **3-**

.

.

.

"A...apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah shock nya ketika lelaki yang tak ingin ditemuinya lagi itu kini justru berada di apartemennya.

"Memang apa yang seseorang lakukan di dapur, tentu saja mencari makanan. Tapi, karena di dalam kulkas tidak ada makanan bagaimana jika kau yang kumakan?" Seringai Yunho

"A...apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jaejoong takut. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar, ia kemudian bergerak mundur saat Yunho semakin mendekatinya. Namun, pergerakannya terhenti oleh dinding dapur di belakangnya.

Yunho melebarkan seringaiannya ketika mangsanya itu tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana karena terperangkap oleh dinding juga tubuhnya yang kini tepat berada di depan mangsanya yang tengah ketakutan itu. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat wajah Yunho mulai maju mendekati wajahnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh keningnya. Matanya kemudian terbuka saat menyadari apa yang laki-laki itu lakukan.

Yunho kemudian menjauhkan bibirnya dari kening Jaejoong, lalu menatap mata doe wanita itu dengan mata musangnya yang tajam.

"Kim Jaejoong. Mulai saat ini dan selamanya kau milikku"

.

.

.

**-Jaejoong POV-**

Saat ini aku sedang berada di caffe bersama Kyuhyun manajer sekaligus sahabatku untuk membahas tentang banyaknya tawaran main drama, film, iklan, model majalah, maupun hanya sekedar menjadi bintang tamu di acara reality show, banyak juga produser-produser musik yang mengajakku berkerja sama untuk membuat album cameback ku setelah mereka mengetahui berita kembalinya aku ke Korea.

Jika manajerku yang cerewet ini tidak memaksaku bertemu, mungkin aku yang sekarang masih mengantuk ini, masih bergelung di dalam selimut. Jujur saja semalam aku tidak bisa tidur, aku baru bisa tidur ketika ayam mulai berkokok. Aku terus memikirkan ucapan anak itu yang tiba-tiba seenaknya mengklaimku sebagai miliknya. Lalu kemudian penjelasan Changmin tentang alasan kenapa anak itu bisa ada di dalam apartement ku.

-Flashback-

"Mom, apa kau sudah pulang?" Aku langsung mendorong tubuh lelaki di depanku ini dengan cepat saat mendengar suara Changmin memanggilku. Aku bergegas keluar dari dapur meninggalkan lelaki itu dan menghampiri Changmin yang sedang membuka sepatunya di samping rak sepatu.

"Minnie, kau darimana saja? Kenapa baru pulang?" Tanyaku lega saat Changmin sudah pulang.

"Aku mengambil barangku yang masih tertinggal di rumah Daddy"

"Oh, be..."

"Changmin, kau sudah pulang?"

Ucapanku di potong oleh lelaki bermata musang yang tiba-tiba muncul lalu kemudian duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan seenaknya.

"Ne, Yunho Hyung. Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Changmin, menghampiri lelaki itu lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Jam 9 terlalu cepat untukku tidur"

"Memang kau biasa tidur jam berapa, Hyung?"

"Jika tidak ada balapan aku biasa tidur jam 1, tapi jika ada balapan mungkin sekitar jam 4 itu pun jika tidak ketahuan Umma"

"Wah! Kau hebat Hyung bisa tidur selarut itu. Tidak sepertiku yang langsung mengantuk setelah makan malam selesai" Ucap Changmin kagum. Cih, apanya yang hebat tidur selarut itu.

"Mom, kenapa masih berdiri disitu. Ayo sini kukenalkan dengan temanku" Ujar Changmin saat melihatku masih berdiri di dekat rak sepatu.

Ragu-ragu aku mendekati Changmin lalu duduk terpisah dari mereka di sofa single.

"Yunho Hyung kenalkan ini ibuku Kim Jaejoong, dan Mom, kenalkan ini Jung Yunho temanku yang mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal bersama kita di sini"

"APA?!" Teriakku terkejut dengan kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan Changmin.

"Mom, kau ingin telinga ku menjadi tuli" Gerutu Changmin Kesal dengan teriakanku.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa dia harus tinggal bersama kita di sini, Choi Changmin" Kataku tanpa menghiraukan gerutuan Changmin.

Kemudian setelah itu Changmin mulai menjelaskan alasan mengapa lelaki yang bernama Yunho itu , kini tinggal di apartementku.

-Flashback End-

"Jae! Jae! Yah, Kim Jaejoong!" Aku tersentak dari lamunanku ketika Kyuhyun memanggil namaku dengan keras.

"Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan nada biasa saja?"

"Kau tidak menyahut saat aku memanggilmu dengan nada biasa"

"Lalu, ada apa kau memanggilku dengan nada luar biasamu itu?"

"Apa keputusanmu mengenai drama yang tawarkan kemarin?"

"Molla, aku masih memikirkannya" Helaku tak bersemangat sambil memainkan sedotan didalam minumanku.

Benar juga aku sampai lupa tentang tawaran main drama itu. Ini semua gara-gara bocah bermata musang itu yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengacaukan kehidupanku yang sebelumnya baik-baik saja. Tapi mungkin ini juga salahku, kenapa waktu itu aku tidak bisa menolakknya saat melihat tatapan matanya yang memancarkan ketulusan dan kesungguhan bukan nafsu saat ia menatapku.

Padahal, aku sangat susah jika berhadapan dengan lelaki apalagi percaya pada seorang laki-laki yang baru kutemui. Saat berpacaran dengan Siwon saja, selama 2 tahun kami menjalin hubungan, kami hanya sebatas pegangan tangan tidak lebih. Lalu saat malam pertama, aku langsung pura-pura tidur tanpa melepas gaun pengantinku terlebih dahulu. Malam kedua ketika Siwon mulai mendekatiku, tubuhku gemetar karena gugup lalu pingsan padahal Siwon belum menyentuhku sama sekali. Hingga akhirnya saat malam ketiga, kami berciuman untuk pertama kalinya dan dilanjutkan dengan malam pertama kami yang sempat tertunda karena kegugupanku.

**-Jaejoong POV End-**

.

.

.

Yunho dan Changmin terlihat asik bermain playtation di ruang tengah apartement. Tapi, ketika permainan sedang seru-serunya tiba-tiba Changmin merasakan ingin buang air kecil. Karena sudah tidak tahan dia langsung melempar stik-nya ke atas sofa yang ia duduki.

"Mian Hyung aku sudah tidak tahan" Ucapnya sedikit berteriak menuju toilet yang ada di dapur.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Changmin itu. Ia mengambil bungkus kripik kentang yang berada di atas meja lalu memakannya.

Ting tong

Bel apartement berbunyi, Yunho yang sedang mengunyah kripik kentang itu lalu bangkit kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu untuk membukanya.

Cklek

Begitu Yunho membuka pintu, ia menemukan seorang namja tengah berdiri di depannya dengan membawa sebuah kardus berukuran sedang di tangannya. 'Mau apa namja ini kemari' pikirnya tak suka.

"Eoh, Yunho. Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya namja yang membawa kardus itu heran karena bukan Jaejoong atau Changmin yang membukakan pintu apartement itu.

"Dad! Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Changmin heran saat melihat Siwon datang ke apartemennya.

Kedua namja yang masih berada di ambang pintu itu lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada Changmin yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka.

"Dad, Hanya mengantarkan barangmu yang masih tertinggal di rumah" Jawab Siwon sambil menyerahkan kardus yang di bawanya pada Changmin.

"Wah! Gomawo Dad" Ujar Changmin sambil menerima kardus yang Siwon berikan padanya.

Changmin lalu membawa kardus itu ke dalam. Meningalkan Yunho dan Siwon yang masih berada di ambang pintu apartementnya.

Siwon mengangkat kaki kanannya berniat untuk masuk ke dalam. Namun, dengan tidak sopannya Yunho langsung menutup pintu itu tepat didepan wajahnya. Untung saja refleks tubuhnya bagus jika tidak, entah bagaimana bentuk wajahnya yang tampan saat ini, jika tadi wajahnya terbentur pintu kayu yang keras itu.

.

.

.

Setelah menyimpan kardus yang ayahnya berikan di kamarnya. Changmin lalu turun dari tangga untuk menemui kembali ayahnya di ruang tamu. Tapi ketika sudah sampai di ruang tamu dia tidak menemukan keberadaan ayahnya di sana. Ia lalu berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah berniat meneruskan permainnya dengan Yunho yang sempat tertunda.

"HAHAHA" Changmin terkejut ketika mendengar suara tawa Yunho yang sangat lantang. Karena Khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengan Yunho ia lalu menghampirinya.

Di sana, tepatnya di sofa ruang televisi ia melihat Yunho tengah tertawa dengan keras sambil memakan keripik kentangnya yang kini terlihat berceceran di sofa. Karena penasaran dengan acara yang sedang Yunho tertawakan itu ia kemudian mengalihkan matanya pada televisi. Pandangan matanya berubah horor ketika melihat tayangan yang di tampilkan di layar datar itu.

Pasalnya, acara yang di tayangkan di layar datar itu adalah sebuah berita tentang perang saudara di sebuah negara, berita itu juga menayangkan potongan-potongan bagian tubuh manusia yang sudah terpisah dari tempatnya akibat bom yang sengaja diledakkan oleh para pemberontak dipemukiman waga sipil. Ia merasa mual melihat tayangan itu. Bulu kuduknya merinding melihat Yunho yang sampai saat ini masih saja tertawa melihat tayangan itu.

'Sepertinya Yunho Hyung kesurupan, aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menyadarkannya' Batin Changmin kemudian berlari ke dapur lalu mengisi panci yang biasa digunakan untuk memasak ramen dengan air.

Byurrrr

Yunho langsung menghentikan tawanya ketika seseorang mengguyur kepalanya dengan air. Matanya memincing pada Changmin yang ia yakin 100% adalah pelaku pengguyuran air ke tubuhnya itu.

"Akhirnya kau sadar Hyung" Ujar Changmin lega sambil mengusap-usap dadanya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memutuskan pulang ke apartement-nya setelah bertemu Kyuhyun di caffe. Saat ini ia tengah berjalan dilorong gedung apartement-nya. Namun, dari kejauhan ia melihat seorang namja bersender di dinding dekat pintu apartement-nya. Ia lalu mempercepat langkahnya mendekati lelaki yang sedang melipat tangannya di depan dada itu sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Choi Siwon? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Jaejoong pada lelaki yang sangat di kenalnya itu.

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya lelaki itu kemudian membuka matanya yang terpejam itu.

"Ah, Jae. Kau baru pulang?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, lelaki itu malah balik bertanya.

"Ne, aku baru saja pulang. Kenapa kau tidak masuk dan malah berdiri di sini?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Itu...ah bukan apa-apa, kok"

"Ayo masuk" Ajak Jaejoong kemudian pada Siwon.

.

.

.

"Mom, pulang" Ucap Jaejoong begitu ia masuk.

"Mom, kenapa baru pulang aku lapar sekali" Ujar Changmin begitu mendengar ibunya pulang, bukannya menyambutnya ia malah merengek kelaparan pada ibunya itu.

"Kenapa tidak pesan delivery saja?" Ucap seseorang.

"Dad! Bukankah kau sudah pulang?" Seru Changmin begitu melihat Siwon di belakang tubuh ibunya.

"Tidak. Dad, hanya jalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar apartement"

"Kukira Dad, sudah pulang" Ujar Changmin senang ketika melihat ayahnya itu ternyata belum pulang.

"Sepertinya kau senang Daddy mu datang" Cibir Jaejoong pada Changmin.

Jaejoong iri pada Siwon karena Changmin sepertinya lebih dekat dan nyaman bersama Siwon daripada dengannya. Ia sadar ia bukan ibu yang baik untuk Changmin selama ini. Wajar saja memang jika Changmin lebih dekat dengan Siwon, karena selama 8 tahun ini dia tinggal berdua bersama ayahnya. Sebenarnya, ia juga sudah berniat akan membawa Changmin bersamanya ke Amerika setelah perceraiannya dengan Siwon selesai. Tetapi, pengadilan ternyata memberikan hak asuh Changmin pada Siwon. Dan ia terpaksa harus meninggalkan Changmin bersama ayahnya itu di Korea.

Tapi selama ia meniti karirnya di Amerika. Ia tidak melupakan Changmin begitu saja, ia pasti akan menemui Changmin setiap tiga bulan sekali jika jadwalnya tidak terlalu padat. Tetapi, jika jadwalnya padat dia hanya akan datang 8 bulan sekali. Jadi, intensitas pertemuannya dengan Changmin sangat jarang sekali. Bahkan, ia pernah tidak menemui Changmin selama satu setengah tahun lebih karena jadwalnya yang terlalu padat.

Dan sekarang dia ingin menebus kesalahannya itu dengan kembali ke Korea dan meminta ijin pada Siwon untuk tinggal bersama Changmin. Ia beruntung mantan suaminya itu mengijinkannya tinggal bersama Changmin, walaupun hanya satu tahun saja. Karena agensinya di Amerika (ngasal banget) hanya memberinya waktu satu tahun untuk vakum sementara dari dunia hiburan Amerika, dan kembali ke Korea.

"Kalau begitu...maukah Mom kembali bersama Daddy?" Jaejoong dan Siwon tersentak begitu mendengar pertanyaan Changmin yang sensitif itu.

Pranggg

Ketiga orang yang berada di ruang tamu itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Yunho yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Oops, mian tanganku licin" Ujarnya. kemudian Yunho membungkuk untuk membersihkan pecahan gelas yang sengaja dijatuhkannya.

Jaejoong melihat tangan namja itu bergetar saat mengambil pecahan kaca itu.

"Arrght" Rintih Yunho ketika tangannya tak sengaja tergores pecahan kaca yang sedang ia ambil itu.

Meskipun Jaejoong membenci namja itu tapi, entah kenapa ia merasa khawatir dengan Yunho, ia kemudian menghampirinya, dan menarik tangan Yunho untuk duduk di atas sofa.

"Changmin! Cepat bawakan kotak obat di dapur. Dan kau Siwon, tolong kau bersihkan pecahan kaca itu"

.

.

.

Setelah kecelakaan kecil itu kini mereka berempat tengah menyantap hidangan makan malam yang tersaji di meja makan dengan tenang, hanya terdengar suara sumpit yang beradu dengan mangkuk. Sebenarnya, hanya bertiga saja yang makan. Karena, Yunho hanya diam saja tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho seperti itu merasa sedikit khawatir.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan? Apa masakanku tidak enak?" Tanyanya sedikit kecewa karena masakannya mungkin tidak enak jadi Yunho tak mau memakannya bahkan menyentuhnya saja tidak.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja bagaimana aku bisa makan dengan jari telunjukku yang sedang terluka ini" Rajuknya memperlihatkan jari telunjuknya yang terbalut plester bergambar beruang itu.

"Kau kan bisa memakai tangan kananmu" Ujar Siwon.

"Aku terbiasa makan memakai tangan kiri. Dan aku tak bisa makan memakai tangan kanan" Jawabnya lirih.

"Mau aku suapi?" Ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Tapi Noona juga harus makan, kan. Aku tak mau menyusahkan Noona"

Siwon tercengang ketika Yunho memanggil Jaejoong Noona bukan Ahjuma.

"Tak apa aku sudah selasai, kok. Jja, kemarikan sumpitmu" Ujar Jaejoong. Yunho kemudian memberikan sumpitnya pada Jaejoong, lalu membuka bibirnya saat Jaejoong menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Siwon merasa risih ketika melihat adegan di depannya itu. Dia tak suka melihat Jaejoong menyuapi Yunho. Padahal hanya luka kecil saja tapi kenapa namja bermata musang itu berlebihan sekali.

Changmin? Jangan ditanya, dari tadi ia asik dengan makanan-makanan yang terhidang di depannya, ia sama sekali tidak memerdulikan sekitarnya jika sudah bersama kekasihnya –makanan- itu.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jaejoong bangun kesiangan, mungkin karena kemarin dia tidak tidur lagi setelah beraktivitas. Dia kemudian duduk di atas kasur Queen sizenya berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali.

Drrttt drttt

Ponselnya berbunyi, dengan malas dia mengambil ponsel yang berada di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya. Tanpa melihat nama kontak yang menghubunginya ia menyentuh tombol hijau pada layar ponsel touchscreen-nya.

"Yeobseo" Jawabnya dengan suara parau khas bangun tidur.

"_Sepertinya kau baru bangun tidur"_ Ujar si penelepon di line sebrang.

"Ne, aku memang baru bangun tidur. Waeyo?"

"_Berarti kau lupa jika hari ini kau akan tampil menjadi bintang tamu di salah satu acara reality show yang akan membahas khusus kedatanganmu kembali ke Korea?" _

"ASTAGA! Aku lupa" Teriak Jaejoong, kemudian melempar ponselnya ke atas kasur dengan asal dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah caffe. Lalu, ia turun dari mobilnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu caffe itu. Setelah masuk dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru caffe, mencari keberadaan seseorang.

Dia tersenyum ketika mata musangnya menemukan seseorang dengan jidat yang lebar duduk di sudut caffe dekat dinding kaca yang memantulkan sinar matahari di siang menuju sore itu, sehingga jidatnya yang lebar itu terlihat lebih menyilaukan bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya ketika namja berjidat lebar itu tidak sendiri, ia bersama seorang yeoja. Ia tahu itu seorang yeoja karena orang itu berambut panjang. Tapi, ia tidak tahu wajah yeoja itu sebab yeoja itu duduk membelakanginya.

"Yu...Yun kau sudah datang" Gagap Yoochun namja berjidat lebar itu takut ketika melihat Yunho telah datang.

"Kenapa kau seperti ketakutan begitu ketika melihat aku datang" Heran Yunho saat melihat Yoochun sahabatnya itu kini berkeringat dingin.

"I...itu...a...aku.."

"Yunho Oppa!" Seru yeoja yang duduk di depan Yoochun itu tiba-tiba.

Yunho mengalihkan matanya dari Yoochun pada yeoja yang barusan memanggilnya.

DEG

Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisnya, tubuhnya bergetar seketika saat melihat sesosok yeoja yang tidak ingin di temuinya semumur hidup itu kini berada di depannya.

"Oppa, apa kabar?" Tanya yeoja itu mulai mendekat lalu tangannya terangkat hendak menyentuh pundak Yunho.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! JANGAN MENYENTUHKU!" Teriak Yunho membuat suasana caffe itu menjadi hening. Kini mereka bertiga terutama dua orang itu menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang berada di caffe itu.

Yeoja itu tersentak, ia tak menyangka Yunho akan meneriakinya dengan keras seperti itu. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca hendak menangis tapi dia tidak ingin Yunho lebih membencinya melihat ia menangis di depannya.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi Yunho langsung berlari keluar caffe sambil memegang dadanya yang saat ini mulai merasakan sesak.

Tes tes

Air mata yang sempat yeoja itu tahan kini, tidak bisa ia tahan lagi ketika Yunho pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Hatinya sakit saat ternyata Yunho masih belum bisa memaafkannya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tiba di apartement ketika waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11.03 malam. Ternyata jadwalnya hari ini bukan hanya menghadiri reality show itu saja tapi, ia juga harus menjadi juri di ajang pencarian bakat menyanyi. 'Haa...vakum di Amerika cameback di Korea. Lalu, kapan aku istirahatnya' Batinnya menghela napas. Saat ia masuk ke dalam, keadaan apartement-nya sudah gelap. Mungkin Changmin dan Yunho sudah tidur pikirnya.

Kini ia sudah sampai di dalam kamarnya. Ia meraba dinding di dekat pintu kamarnya itu untuk mencari saklar lampu. Ketika lampu sudah menyala Ia lalu membuka blazer putih yang dipakainya itu kemudian melemparkannya ke sofa yang ada di kamarnya itu.

Grep

Ia terkejut ketika tiba-tiba sebuah lengan memeluk perutnya dengan erat dari belakang.

"Yah! Siapa kau?" Teriaknya takut ketika orang itu kini mengendus-endus lehernya lalu mengecup tungkuknya dengan bibir basahnya.

"Sssttt, diamlah aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Boojae" Ujar orang itu. Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan memutar tubuh Jaejoong ke hadapannya.

"Yu...Yunho?" Kaget Jaejoong ketika orang yang tiba-tiba memeluknya itu adalah Yunho.

"Ap...hmmmpptthh" Yunho langsung membungkam bibir Jaejoong dengan bibirnya ketika Jaejoong hendak bicara.

Jaejoong mengatupkan bibirnya ketika merasakan lidah Yunho mulai menjilati bibir atas dan bawahnya meminta masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang hangat itu. Jaejoong berusaha mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh darinya, namun usahanya itu gagal.

"Leppmmmm...passs...kannnnmmnggg" Ucap Jaejoong tak jelas karena bungkaman bibir Yunho.

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho sekuat tenaga dan usaha keduanya itu akhirnya berhasil, bibirnya kini terlepas dari kukungan bibir Yunho.

Plakkk

Mata musang Yunho terbuka lebar saat pipinya di tampar dengan cukup keras oleh Jaejoong. Namun, setelah itu ia menyeringai sambil mengusap pipinya dan memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan mengerikan.

Jaejoong yang melihat ekspresi Yunho itu semakin ketakutan, tangan yang tadi menampar pipi Yunho pun kini berkeringat dingin.

Yunho berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekat ke arah Jaejoong. Tubuh Jaejoong bergerak mundur menjauhi Yunho yang terus saja mendekat. Jaejoong tidak menyadari jika Yunho sengaja mengarahkan tubuhnya yang bergerak mundur ke arah tempat tidurnya.

Brukkk

Tubuhnya kini berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dengan Yunho yang sekarang berada di atasnya menindih tubuh kecilnya.

.

.

.

Mata doe Jaejoong berkedip-kedip lucu saat ini. Ia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu. Saat ini, Yunho tidur memeluknya dari belakang. Ia merasa bersyukur juga ternyata Yunho tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

Yunho hanya mendorongnya ke atas kasur empuknya, kemudian setelah itu dia memeluknya dari belakang dan menghimpit kaki Jaejoong seperti sebuah bantal guling. Ia merasakan napas teratur Yunho berhembus mengenai lehernya menandakan jika lelaki itu sudah tertidur dengan lelap.

Jaejoong menutup matanya cepat ketika merasakan pergerakan dari lelaki yang memeluknya dari belakang itu. Yunho mempererat pelukannya dan mencium tengkuk belakangnya sekilas. Jantung Jaejoong berdetak dengan cepat, pipinya memanas, dan berbagai perasaan bergejolak dalam hatinya. Tapi, perasaan takut yang bercampur dengan perasaan aneh yang tidak ia ketahui muncul secara bersamaan. Jangan heran, meski pun ia sudah memiliki seorang anak dia masih polos atau bisa di katakan bodoh jika menyangkut tentang perasaan yang dinamakan cinta itu.

"BooJaejoongie, kau milikku" Ucap Yunho pelan.

'Sepertinya dia mengigau' Batin Jaejoong.

Hei, Kim Jaejoong mana ada orang mengigau dengan mata terbuka. Lihatlah ke belakang, Yunho tidak tidur matanya terbuka. Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong lalu membenamkan hidung mancungnya di lekukan leher dan bahu Jaejoong yang terbuka, kemudian Yunho menempelkan bibirnya dan mengigit leher Jaejoong dengan pelan, tapi waupun pelan tetap meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di leher putih itu. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha untuk tidak mengerang dengan perlakuan Yunho itu.

Setelah memberikan satu tanda di leher putih Jaejoong itu, Yunho menggerakan kepalanya ke atas kemudian menghirup aroma shampo wanita yang ia cintai itu dan mengecup rambutnya dengan dalam.

Napas Yunho kemudian kembali teratur menandakan ia mulai tertidur. Jaejoong yang merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Yunho itu tanpa sadar ikut memejamkan matanya meyusul Yunho ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun karena merasa geli ketika sesuatu yang hangat berada di atas dadanya. Mata doe yang tadinya setengah tepejam kini terbuka lebar melihat wajah Yunho berada sejajar bahkan menempel di atas dadanya itu. Tangannya pun bahkan memeluk kepala Yunho dengan erat.

Sebelum Yunho bangun, dengan cepat ia melepaskan tangannya di kepala Yunho dan mendorong kepala Yunho ke samping. Karena terkejut dengan pergerakan Jaejoong itu, Yunho kemudian terbangun sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih terpejam agar sedikit terbuka.

"Waeyo? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yunho dengan suara khas orang yang baru saja bangun. Wajahnya terlihat masih mengantuk dan kusut, tapi tetap saja tidak mengurangi ketampanan seorang Jung Yunho.

Tok tok tok

"Mom! Kau sudah bangun? Aku masuk, ya" Mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna ketika mendengar suara Changmin di balik pintu kamarnya.

Cklek

'A...ASTAGA'

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

.

.

.

**Mungkin ini terakhir saya update cepet. **

**Bukan maksud saya mengabaikan ff ini lho. Tapi, saya hanya ingin beristirahat sejenak saja, kok. Berdoa saja selama saya beristirahat sifat pelupa saya yang sudah akut ini tidak kambuh. Itu juga bagi yang masih mau membaca ff ini, tapi bagi yang tidak juga tidak apa-apa. Selama masih ada yang menunggu ff ini walaupun hanya satu orang saja saya pasti akan meneruskannya sampai selesai.**

**Sedikit bocoran untuk chap depan, Yunho dan Changmin akan memulai kegiatannya sebagai mahasiswa juga si beruang yang mengamuk saat melihat Jaejoong berakting dengan lawan mainnya dalam drama. Dan mungkin juga konflik mulai akan muncul.**

**Selamat bertemu kembali di chapter selanjutnya^^**

**Pojok balasan:**

**Cindyshim07 : **Iya secara Appa kan mesum tingkat akut.

**Himawari Ezuki :** Iya makasih udah ngasih tahu.

**Aje Willow Kim :** Belum ada hubungan apa-apa, kok. Iya ini juga udah lanjut.

**Lady ze :** Mereka sebelumnya belum kenal. Hanya saja waktu mereka udah NC'an waktu itu kalung JeJe tak sengaja lepas, trus di ambil ma Yun.

**Casshiper Jung :** Serius? Makasih ya. Saat ini belum ada hubungan apa-apa.

**FiAndYJ :** Hanya untuk Yunho. Iya benar. Pastinya.

**Jae sekundes :** Banget. Makasih. Fighting.

**Guest :** Iya ini udah lanjut.

**Sarang :** Hahaha #ikutan ketawa#

**Leny :** Bisa setuju bisa gak.

**Doki doki :** Pastinya Yunho akan mengeluarkan jurus-jurus andalannya yang udah dia pelajari dari bang Uchun.

**Zen Ikkika :** Yunho : "Kau pikir aku semesum itu?". Changmin sekarang tinggal bersama JeJe tapi hanya 1 tahun saja. Apakah ini udah kilat? Makasih ya, saya terharu banyak yang suka ff gaje ini. Apakah ini sudah panjang? Atau masih pendek? Gak apa-apa kamu review saja saya udah seneng.

**Nony :** Iya. Poor Changmin.

**Guest :** Annyeong jg. Iya sifat pelupa saya udah akut. Bener ya, kalau saya lupa km harus telephaty saya biar ingat dengan ff ini. Iya udah, saya juga mau kalau DUREN nya Siwon jadi km jadi istri keduanya saja ya, saya yang ke satu hehehe. Makasih. Semangatttttt

**nevvYunJeJe :** Annyeong. Gpp tertawa aja gak dilarang kok, ni ff emang saya selipin humornya, karena pasti akan bosen kalau terlalu serius. JeJe dan Changmin sekarang tinggal di apartement. Yunho : "Iya dong aku kan udah tinggal bereng Boojae sekarang". Agak susah juga dengan sifat saya yang mudah lupa ini, tapi akan saya usahakan. Mungkin di chap depan tapi saya juga masih belum tahu. Tenang saja sebagai anak Yunjae saya tidak akan membuat mereka menderita. Yang menderita hanya pihak ketiga saja. Hahaha..#abaikan saya lagi gila#

**zheyra Sky :** Untuk Yunjae selalu bisa. Bukan bencana lagi ini mah tapi kutukan.

**Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mereview, memfollow, dan memfavoritkan ff saya yang gaje ini. Maaf jika tidak saya sebutkan satu-persatu.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hard of Love**

**Title : Hard of Love**

**Genre : Romance, Drama (maybe)**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : GS, OOC, Mature, TYPO, etc**

**Cerita ini murni 100% hasil pemikiran otak saya yang pas-pasan ini makanya hasilnya jelek!**

**Mianhae saya terlambat update. Sebenarnya dari minggu kemarin saya udah niat mau ngelanjutin FF ini, Bukannya penyakit lupa saya yang kambuh (justru saya selalu inget ma FF ini) tapi, ide saya yang lupa lalu ngilang entah kemana.**

**Sebagai permintaan maaf, saya panjangkan chapter 4 ini, dan...karena saya baik saya kasih NC walaupun tidak akan HOT.**

**Selamat membaca ...^^**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**Summary :**

Jung Yunho seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun jatuh cinta pada seorang yeoja berumur 32 tahun yang sudah mempunyai anak. Bahkan anak dari yeoja itu adalah teman baiknya di sekolah.

berhasilkah Yunho mendapatkan cinta yang sangat sulit untuk di raihnya itu?

.

.

.

**Preview :**

Jaejoong terbangun karena merasa geli ketika sesuatu yang hangat berada di atas dadanya. Mata doe yang tadinya setengah tepejam kini terbuka lebar melihat wajah Yunho berada sejajar bahkan menempel di atas dadanya itu. Tangannya pun bahkan memeluk kepala Yunho dengan erat.

Sebelum Yunho bangun, dengan cepat ia melepaskan tangannya di kepala Yunho dan mendorong kepala Yunho ke samping. Karena terkejut dengan pergerakan Jaejoong itu, Yunho kemudian terbangun sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih terpejam agar sedikit terbuka.

"Waeyo? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yunho dengan suara khas orang yang baru saja bangun. Wajahnya terlihat masih mengantuk dan kusut, tapi tetap saja tidak mengurangi ketampanan seorang Jung Yunho.

Tok tok tok

"Mom! Kau sudah bangun? Aku masuk, ya" Mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna ketika mendengar suara Changmin di balik pintu kamarnya.

Cklek

'A...ASTAGA'

.

.

.

**-Chapter** **4-**

.

.

.

Jaejoong panik takut ketahuan oleh Changmin tanpa berpikir panjang ia langsung menarik lelaki itu lalu menyuruhnya berbaring tengkurap di atas pangkuannya kemudian menutupinya dengan selimut untuk menyembunyikannya. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar dengan posisi Yunho yang tengkurap, membuat wajah Yunho menempel di tengah-tengah belahan pahanya itu.

"Mom!" Seru Changmin kaget melihat Jaejoong masih duduk di atas kasurnya sambil menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan yang bertumpu pada bantal –kepala Yunho- yang tertutup selimut di pangkuannya.

"Kau baru bangun?"

"N...nehh..." Jaejoong langsung menutup mulutnya ketika ia tak sengaja mendesah.

Pahanya geli saat Yunho dengan sengaja meniupkan napas hangatnya di antara kedua belahan pahanya yang sensitif.

Changmin menautkan kedua alisnya heran, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Mom, Kau sakit?" Tanya Changmin khawatir.

"Ti...tida...ahhhh" Erang Jaejoong saat Yunho menggigit kemudian menghisap pahanya dengan cukup keras sehingga meninggalkan tanda kemerah di paha putihnya.

"Tapi kenapa wajahmu merah? Apa kau demam?" Tanya Changmin lagi semakin khawatir, ia lalu menggerakan tangannya menuju kening Jaejoong untuk memastikan suhu tubuh ibunya itu namun...

"YAH!" Teriak Jaejoong tiba-tiba membuat Changmin terlonjak kaget.

"Mom! Kau mengagetkanku" Ucap Changmin sambil mengusap-usap dadanya.

"Mian"

Jaejoong merutuki Yunho yang tiba-tiba saja menggigit pahanya dengan keras sehingga membuatnya refleks berteriak.

"Mom! sikapmu dari tadi sangat aneh, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

"Ti...tidak apa-apa. Minnie bisa kau keluar dulu? Mom mau mandi" Kilah Jaejoong.

Changmin menatap wajah ibunya yang terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu tapi, kemudian ia menggangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

Klek

Setelah pintu tertutup Jaejoong langsung membuka selimut yang dipakainya lalu menarik kepala Yunho menjauh dari paha putihnya yang kini terlihat banyak tanda-tanda kemerahan.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan" Jaejoong menatap horor pahanya yang penuh dengan tanda kiss mark.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya menandai milikku saja"

"Kau..."

Cup

"Karena kau sudah kutandai mulai sekarang kau jangan dekat dengan lelaki manapun. Mengerti" Ujar Yunho lalu kabur sebelum Jaejoong melemparnya dengan bantal karena mencium bibir merah itu dengan tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu kini Changmin dan Yunho sudah menyandang status sebagai mahasiswa setelah mereka lulus ujian di Shinki university dengan jurusan yang berbeda. Changmin mengambil jurusan kedokteran sedangkan, Yunho mengambil jurusan bisnis. Karena Shinki university tidak mengadakan orientasi untuk mahsiswa baru jadi, hari kedua masuk mereka langsung di hadapkan dengan mata kuliah yang mereka ambil.

Yunho, Changmin, dan Yoochun saat ini tengah berada di kantin jurusan bisnis menikmati makan siang mereka tanpa menghiraukan pandangan dan bisikan para yeoja yang membicarakan ketiga namja itu. Jangan heran kenapa Changmin ada di kantin jurusan bisnis karena ia sudah menyelesaikan mata kuliahnya dengan cepat tadi. Sedangkan, Yoochun ia memang satu jurusan dengan Yunho.

"Astaga! Aku lupa My Dolphin hari ini pulang dari Jepang dan aku harus menjemputnya di Gimpo Airpot sekarang " Ujar Yoochun tiba-tiba.

"Lalu, apa kau sudah menyiapkan mental dan fisikmu, Chun" Ujar Yunho mengingatkan.

"Yah! Apa maksudmu, Yun" Dengus Yoochun.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu saja kau kan termasuk ke dalam golongan pria SSTI"

"Apa itu SSTI?"

"Suami Suami Takut Istri. Haha..."

"Hahaha..." Changmin pun ikut tertawa mendengar ejekan Yunho pada Yoochun itu.

Yoochun mendelikan matanya pada Yunho yang selalu mengejeknya begitu. Padahal, bukannya ia takut pada Junsu hanya saja jika Dolphin kesayangannya itu sudah marah maka akan susah untuk membujuknya dan ujung-ujungnya Junsu pasti akan meminta putus jika Yoochun tidak segera meminta maaf saat itu juga.

"Sudah puas kalian mentertawakanku. Jika sudah ayo kalian harus ikut aku menjempunya ke bandara sekarang"

"Kenapa aku harus ikut?"

"Junsu akan marah kalau kau tidak ikut. Dan kau Choi Changmin kau juga harus ikut, aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan Junsu-ku"

"Ne Hyung" Angguk Changmin.

Yoochun dan Changmin kemudian bangkit dari kursi lalu berjalan menuju pintu kaca kantin, dengan malas Yunho pun bangkit kemudian mengikuti di belakang mereka. Namun, tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan seorang yeoja yang sedang membawa nampan berisi makanan tak sengaja kakinya menyenggol kaki kursi di sampingnya kemudian menubruk Yunho yang berada di depannya menyebabkan makanan yang berada di atas nampan yang di bawanya tumpah mengenai baju dan celana Yunho.

Semua yang berada di kantin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada mereka.

"Mianhamnida" Yeoja itu membungkukkan kepalanya berkali-kali meminta maaf.

"Su...sudahlah" Ujar Yunho sedikit bergetar.

Yeoja itu mendongakkan kepalanya, ia tersentak begitu melihat baju dan celana Yunho kotor oleh makanan yang tak sengaja ditumpahkan olehnya. Yeoja itu kemudian merogoh saku celana jeans-nya mengambil sapu tangannya.

"Mian! Aku membuat bajumu kotor, biar kubersihkan dengan sapu tanganku" Ujar yeoja itu kemudian mengarahkan sapu tangannya pada baju Yunho berniat membersihkannya namun...

"HENTIKAN!" Teriak Yoochun tiba-tiba membuat suasana kantin bertambah hening.

"Min! Bawa Yunho keluar dari sini" Tanpa di perintah dua kali Changmin langsung merangkulkan tangannya pada pundak Yunho yang bergetar lalu membawanya keluar dari kantin itu.

"Maaf sudah berteriak padamu" Ujar Yoochun lalu pergi menyusul Yunho dan Changmin yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari kantin. Yeoja itu diam terpaku di tempatnya seperti kebingungan dengan kejadian yang barusan di alaminya.

Orang-orang yang berada di kantin pun mulai ramai berbisik-bisik membicarakan kejadian barusan.

.

.

.

Suasana di dalam mobil yang di kemudikan Yoochun terasa begitu hening. Changmin yang duduk di bangku belakang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tapi, sesekali matanya melirik pada Yunho yang sedang menyenderkan kepalanya pada jendela dengan pandangan kosong.

Beberapa menit berlalu mobil audi Yoochun kini telah sampai di Gimpo International Airpot. Yoochun kemudian memarkirkan mobilnya tak jauh di depan pintu masuk bandara.

Dengan cepat Yoochun keluar dari mobil lalu dengan kecepatan kilat ia melesat masuk menuju pintu kedatangan dari luar negeri meninggalakan Yunho dan Changmin yang berjalan santai di belakangnya.

"Oh My God!" Yoochun tercekat dan mendadak menghentikan langkah kakinya di ambang pintu kaca saat melihat seorang yeoja dengan rambut sebahu mengenakan celana pendek biru tua dipadukan atasan sederhana warna putih tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk sambil melipat tangan di dada dengan tatapan mata dolphinnya yang sangat imut eh? Menyeramkan mengarah padanya. Sambil berdoa dalam hati Yoochun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali mendekat pada yeoja itu.

"Junsu-ie...aku merindukanmu..."

Brukkk

"Jangan harap kau bisa memelukku, setelah kau membuatku harus menunggu di sini selama 1 jam" Ujar Junsu setelah ia melempar tas besarnya pada Yoochun yang hendak memeluknya.

"Chagi, maafkan aku ne. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" Ujar Yoochun dengan wajah memelas.

"Yunho-ah" Panggil Junsu riang tanpa menghiraukan Yoochun, ia kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Yunho yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan seorang namja jangkung berwajah kekanak-kanakan di sampingnya.

"Junsu-ah, bagaimana kabarmu?" Ujar Yunho begitu sampai di depan Junsu.

"Baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa tidak merindukanku?" Balas Junsu sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya pada Yunho.

Yunho hanya diam tidak merespon Junsu yang masih merentangkan kedua tangannya yang meminta pelukan rindu darinya.

"Oke, aku mengerti keadaanmu belum membaik" Ujar Junsu kecewa.

Yunho hanya menundukkan kepalanya mendengar nada kecewa Junsu.

"Junsu-ah! Mu...mungkin kalau berjabat tangan aku bisa jika denganmu" Yunho yang tidak ingin melihat Junsu bersedih memberanikan dirinya untuk menyentuh seorang wanita.

Wajah Junsu kembali ceria mendengar ucapan Yunho itu, ia kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Yunho. Tangan Yunho bergetar bahkan berkeringat dingin, pelan-pelan ia menggerakan tangannya ke arah tangan Junsu, wajahnya memucat saat tangannya kini menyentuh tangan Junsu. Yoochun dan Changmin yang melihat itu menahan napasnya.

Grep

Yoochun dan Changmin menghela napas lega saat melihat Yunho berhasil menjabat tangan Junsu.

"KYAA! Akhirnya kau bisa menyentuhku" Teriak Junsu heboh tanpa memerdulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya heran. Ia lalu melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Yunho.

Junsu mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang namja tinggi yang berada di samping Yunho.

"Nuguya?" Tanyanya pada Changmin.

"Ah iya, aku lupa dia Choi Changmin teman kami"

"Siapa yang bertanya padamu, Park" Ujar Junsu sinis.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" Tanya Junsu dengan manis. Yoochun mendengus mendengar suara Junsu yang berubah manis saat bertanya pada Changmin tapi, tidak padanya.

"Anyeonghaseo, naneun Choi Changmin imnida" Ujar Changmin memperkenalkan diri pada Junsu.

"Aigo! Kau manis sekali Minnie-ah. Namaku, Kim Junsu. Panggil saja aku Junsu, ne" Ujar Junsu gemas.

"Umurnya dua tahun lebih muda dari kita Junsu-ah" Ucap Yunho membuka suara.

"Kalau begitu kau panggil aku Su-ie Noona saja, arachhi?"

"Ne..."

.

.

.

"Jaejoong-ah" Panggil seorang namja bermata belo pada seorang yeoja yang rambutnya sedang di rapi kan oleh seorang hairstylist.

"Ah! Hyunjoong-sshi ada apa?"

"Panggil aku Hyungjoong Oppa saja kau kan lebih muda dua tahun dariku"

"Ne, Hyunjoong O..oppa"

"Setelah selesai syuting...apa kau masih ada jadwal?" Tanya Hyunjoong sambil duduk pada kursi kosong di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada. Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam saja. Apa bisa?"

"Boleh. Tapi aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Tak apa, kan?"

Hyunjoong mengembangkan senyumannya mendengar jawaban Jaejoong yang membuatnya senang.

"Ne, tak apa. Kau bisa datang saja aku sudah senang"

.

.

.

Tidak terasa langit mulai gelap menandakan malam hari telah tiba. Setelah makan di cafe tadi, Yoochun sekarang mengemudikan mobilnya menuju apartement 'Sky Blue' di mana Changmin dan Yunho tinggal.

Yoochun menghentikan mobilnya di depan pintu masuk gedung apartement terelit di kota seoul itu.

"Kalian mampirlah dulu" Ujar Yunho sebelum keluar dari mobil Yoochun.

"Lain kali saja, kurasa Junsu sudah lelah ia butuh istirahat" Balas Yoochun sambil menunjuk Junsu dengan dagunya yang dari tadi sudah terlelap di samping kursi kemudinya.

"Oh, baiklah" Ujar Yunho.

"Yunho Hyung!" Panggil Changmin tiba-tiba saat Yunho bersiap akan keluar dari mobil.

"Tolong sampaikan pada Mommy kalau aku tidak pulang dan akan menginap di rumah Daddy malam ini"

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya bingung tapi kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Ne, akan kusampaikan"

.

.

.

"Chunie Hyung!" Panggil Changmin setelah mobil yang di kemudikan Yoochun keluar dari gedung apartement-nya.

"Hm?" Gumam Yoochun.

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku tentang masa lalu Yunho Hyung, maksudku penyebab ia phobia terhadap perempuan?"

Ciiiiiitttttttt

Duak

"YAH! PARK YOOCHUN MATI KAU" Teriak Junsu kesal karena Yoochun menghentikan mobilnya dengan tiba-tiba membuat keningnya membentur dashboard mobil dengan cukup keras menyebabkan keningnya kini memerah.

"Mianhae Su-ie Baby aku tak sengaja, sungguh!" Ujar Yoochun takut-takut.

"Ah! Sudahlah cepat jalan. Aku lelah ingin cepat tidur"

Tanpa di perintah dua kali Yoochun langsung melajukan mobilnya kembali menuju rumah bibi Junsu yang berada di kawasan Gangnam-gu.

.

.

.

**-Yoochun POV-**

Setelah mengantarkan Junsu, aku dan Changmin memutuskan untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu di sebuah kedai ramen.

"Hung hisa hau hulai helitamu hehalang (Hyung bisa kau mulai ceritamu sekarang)?" Ujar Changmin padaku dengan mulut yang penuh dengan mie.

"Aish! Changmin-ah bisa kau telan dulu makananmu sebelum berbicara?" Dengusku. Changmin kemudian menelan makanannya lalu meminum air setelahnya.

"Maaf Hyung"

Aku menarik napasku sebelum memulai bercerita kemudian menghembuskannya.

-Flashback-

Aku, Junsu, dan Yunho dulu tinggal di Gwangju dan kami berteman sejak duduk di bangku Taman Kanak-kanak. Kami selalu belajar bersama, piknik bersama, makan bersama, pergi ke TK bersama, dan tentu saja main bersama. Kami bagaikan lem yang tidak bisa di pisahkan saat itu, oleh karena itu kami bersepakat masuk Elementary School dan Junior High School yang sama. Saat kami memasuki bangku Elementary School Yunho mulai popular di kalangan para yeoja, ia selalu di elu-elukan oleh mereka.

Kepopuleran Yunho semakin bertambah saja saat kami memasuki Junior High School. Para yeoja sangat menyukainya karena ketampanannya, kekayaannya, dan kecerdasannya yang di atas rata-rata. Semua anak perempuan mengidolakan Yunho baik itu yang seangkatan dengan kami maupun para senior kami. Bahkan, mereka membuat fansclub dengan nama Yunho Prince FC. Fansclub-nya itu membuat sebuah peraturan yang harus semua yeoja patuhi. Yaitu dilarang menyatakan cintanya pada Yunho tapi, mereka memperbolehkan jika hanya memberinya surat, bekal makanan, atau hadiah pada Yunho. Jadi, sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi Yunho yang setiap hari pasti akan mendapat hadiah, surat, atau bekal makanan dari para fans-nya yang semakin harinya membludak. Yunho yang memang pada dasarnya mempunyai sikap cuek dan dingin, hanya mengabaikan mereka selama mereka tidak menganggunya dan masih berada pada batas kewajaran. Namun, Yunho tidak menyadari jika ada seorang yeoja yang selalu membuntutinya kemana pun ia pergi selama dua tahun terakhir itu.

Awalnya aku dan Junsu hanya diam saja saat melihat yeoja itu selalu berada di sekitar Yunho satu atau dua kali namun, lama-lama kami merasa curiga dengan yeoja itu saat aku tak sengaja memergokinya tengah memotret Yunho yang sedang berganti baju di ruang ganti pria di sekolah kami.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia tersentak lalu dengan tergesa-gesa ia langsung berlari tapi, bodohnya ia menjatuhkan kameranya. Aku kemudian mengambilnya lalu karena penasaran aku menyalakan kamera itu, mataku membulat ketika melihat foto-foto Yunho berbagai pose dan di berbagai tempat ada di dalam kamera milik yeoja itu.

Aku langsung memberitahu kejadian itu pada Yunho dan menyuruhnya agar berhati-hati dengan seorang yeoja yang bernama Go Ahra kelas 2-3 yang baru aku tahu tadi pagi dari Junsu jika yeoja itu ternyata sekelas dengannya.

Sejak kejadian itu, yeoja yang bernama Ahra itu tidak lagi muncul di sekitar Yunho. Ia juga tidak masuk sekolah selama satu bulan ini, tidak ada yang tahu kenapa ia tidak masuk karena memang ia tidak mempunyai satu teman pun di sekolah. Aku dan Junsu merasa tenang saat yeoja itu tak ada, kami jadi tidak perlu merasa khawatir lagi dengan Yunho. Namun, kami lengah, yeoja itu ternyata sengaja tidak masuk sekolah selama sebulan agar kami lengah dan sedikit merenggangkan pengawasan kami darinya.

Saat itu, ketika pulang sekolah aku dan Junsu berencana merayakan hari jadi kami yang ke-2 di taman hiburan. Selama ini kami selalu pulang bersama namun, baru hari itu saja kami bertiga tidak pulang bersama. Tanpa memikirkan keadaan Yunho aku dan Junsu malah bersenang-senang bermain berbagai wahana di taman hiburan sampai sore menjelang malam. Sebelum pulang kami memutuskan untuk makan dulu di salah satu restoran cepat saji di dalam taman bermain yang kami kunjungi. Setelah selesai makan aku kemudian mengantar Junsu sampai di depan rumahnya. Namun, sebelum Junsu masuk ke dalam rumahnya tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar dalam saku jaketku. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku saat melihat nama ID si penelepon.

"Siapa?" Tanya Junsu padaku.

"Chulie Ahjuma" Jawabku. Aku lalu memencet tombol hijau pada layar ponselku.

"Yeobseo"

"_Yoochun-ah! Apa kau bersama Yunho saat ini?" _Tanya Heechul Ahjuma dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak Ahjuma. Aku dan Junsu hari ini tidak pulang bersama Yunho. Waeyo?"

"_Sampai saat ini Yunho belum pulang. Ahjuma cemas sekali Yoochun-ah"_

"Apa! Yunho belum pulang? Bagaimana bisa?" Junsu tersentak ketika mendengar ucapanku, ia kemudian merebut ponselku.

"Ahjuma, ini Junsu. Ahjuma tenang saja aku dan Yoochun akan mencarinya"

"_Sebenarnya ayah Yunho sedang mencarinya jadi, kau tidak usah khawatir, Junsu-ah"_

"Tidak Ahjuma. Ini semua salah kami jika saja kami tidak membiarkan Yunho pulang sendiri mungkin dia sudah pulang dari tadi"

"_Tidak Junsu-ah ini bukan salahmu, kau tenang saja mungkin anak itu sedang bermain di games center sehingga membuatnya lupa waktu..."_

"Ta..."

"_Nyonya! Nyonya! Kami mendapat kabar dari Tuan Besar tentang keberadaan Tuan Muda di sebuah apartement xx di distrik anyang (ngasal)"_ Ujar salah satu pelayan keluarga Jung tiba-tiba memotong kalimat yang akan Junsu ucapkan.

Junsu tersentak saat mendengar ucapan pelayan itu.

"_Benarkah?" _Tanya Heechul Ahjuma.

"_Ne, sekarang Tuan Besar dan para pengawal sedang menuju ke sana"_

"_Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ju..."_

"Ahjuma! Aku dan Yoochun akan menyusul Ahjussi ke sana sekarang juga"

Klik

Junsu langsung mematikan ponselku lalu bergegas masuk ke rumahnya mencari supir keluarganya.

Dalam perjalanan Junsu terlihat gelisah, ia terus menyuruh supir keluarganya itu untuk melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. Aku pun tak kalah cemas dengan Junsu, setelah tadi Junsu menceritakan perihal apartement yang di sebutkan oleh pelayan keluarga Jung, yang tak sengaja terdengar olehnya saat sedang berbicara dengan Heechul Ahjuma di telepon.

Ciiiittttt

Begitu mobil berhenti aku dan Junsu langsung keluar kemudian berlari memasuki apartement bertingkat dua yang terlihat kumuh itu. Aku dan Junsu menambah kecepatan lari kami menuju pintu apartement yang berada di ujung koridor setelah tadi bertanya pada seorang Ahjuma yang baru saja keluar dari pintu apartement-nya.

BRAAAKKKKK

Aku dan Junsu langsung mendobrak pintu apartement yang ternyata tidak di kunci itu dengan keras. Aku membelalakan mataku dan Junsu langsung memalingkan kepalanya ke samping saat melihat pemandangan di depan kami yang sangat mengerikan. Di sana di atas ranjang, kami melihat Yunho telanjang dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya yang di ikat pada sisi-sisi ranjang berukuran single itu. Keadaan Yunho saat itu sangat mengenaskan dengan penuh luka memar di sekujur tubuhnya, aku juga melihat luka dalam di bawah mata kirinya yang menyebabkan luka itu membekas hingga saat ini, kemudian luka yang sangat mengerikan berada di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Aku merinding saat melihat kejantanan Yunho penuh dengan luka lecet yang di sebabkan oleh benda tajam karena aku yakin jika kejantanan Yunho belum di masukkan ke dalam lubang wanita sialan itu. Dengan emosi aku lalu berjalan menghampiri yeoja iblis yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam saja lalu kemudian aku langsung menjambak rambutnya hingga ia terjatuh dari ranjang.

"DASAR IBLIS"

"Kyaaaa"

"YUNHO-AH" Teriak Hankyung Ahjussi yang tiba-tiba datang bersama para pengawalnya dan beberapa polisi yang langsung meringkus yeoja menjijikan itu setelah di pakaikan selimut beberapa polisi itu langsung membawanya keluar.

Beberpa hari berlalu kami mendapat kabar jika yeoja physico itu tidak di penjara karena ia masih di bawah umur. Kemudian, setelah kejadian itu Yunho menjadi trauma dan dokter memvonis Yunho phobia terhadap wanita jika melihat gejala-gejala yang di alami Yunho yang akan mual, tubuh gemetar, berkeringat dingin, sesak napas, dan detak jantung yang tidak teratur jika berdekatan dengan seorang wanita dengan jarak yang hanya 3 meter saja. Namun, entah mengapa hanya Heechul Ahjuma saja yang bisa Yunho sentuh. Selama sebulan penuh Yunho terus mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya, jangankan pergi ke sekolah keluar rumah saja ia tidak mau. Bahkan, Yunho menjadi jarang sekali berbicara. Ahjuma sedih melihat anaknya menderita, ia selalu menangis setiap melihat keadaan Yunho yang tidak juga membaik.

Jika aku dan Junsu sedang berdua kami selalu menangis terutama Junsu, ia merasa bersalah pada Yunho ia selalu menyalahkan dirinya yang waktu itu meninggalkan Yunho hanya untuk mementingkan kesenangannya saja.

Tiga bulan berlalu keadaan Yunho berangsur-angsur membaik berkat terapi yang rutin di lakukannya bersama dokter. Tapi, ia masih enggan keluar dari rumah meskipun sudah mau keluar dari kamarnya.

Selama setahun Yunho tidak keluar dari rumahnya, dan ia meneruskan sekolahnya dengan belajar di rumah atau home schooling. Hari kelulusan pun tiba aku sedih karena Junsu akan pindah ke Jepang karena ayahnya harus mengurus perusahaan kakeknya di sana.

Tapi, kesedihanku terobati dengan kabar baik dari Yunho yang akan mulai kembali bersekolah. Walaupun phobia-nya belum sembuh dan aku di tugaskan oleh Junsu untuk menjaga Yunho selama ia pergi ke Jepang.

-Flashback End-

Setelah selesai bercerita aku langsung mengambil minumanku lalu meminumnya sampai habis.

"Sekarang aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau ingin tahu penyebab Yunho phobia? Padahal selama tiga tahun kita berteman kau cuek-cuek saja saat tahu Yunho memiliki phobia terhadap wanita" Ujarku heran pada Changmin yang tiba-tiba menanyakan perihal penyebab Yunho phobia.

"Tidak. Hanya...saja...aku sekarang merasa sedikit aneh dengan Yunho Hyung. Kukira phobia-nya sudah sembuh saat ia bisa bersentuhan dengan Mommy tapi, saat melihatnya dengan Junsu Noona tadi, ternyata masih belum"

Aku langsung memuntahkan kembali ramyun yang baru saja ku suapkan ke dalam mulutku #jorok sekali kau bang# saat mendengar ucapan Changmin.

"Apa katamu bersentuhan!" Kagetku.

"Ya, apa Hyung tahu sesuatu kenapa Yunho Hyung bisa menyentuh ibuku?"

"A...aku tidak tahu" Ujarku gugup.

**-Yoochun POV End-**

Setelah mengantar Changmin pulang ke rumah ayahnya, Yoochun saat ini terlihat gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya ia masih teringat ucapan Changmin tadi.

"Benarkah Yunho bisa menyentuh ibunya Changmin?" Gumam Yoochun.

"Kalau begitu...jangan-jangan...wanita itu..." Yoochun bangkit lalu duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Akhirnya kau menemukannya, Yun" Senyumnya bahagia.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian Yunho kemudian keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang TV. Hari ini ia merasa senang karena tidak ada Changmin jadi, ia bebas melakukan apapun pada Jaejoong. Setelah sampai di ruang tengah ia kemudian duduk di atas sofa lalu menyalakan Televisi. Mata musangnya melotot saat melihat tayangan yang di tampilkan di dalam Televisi itu adalah sebuah drama yang menayangkan adegan seorang yeoja yang tengah berciuman dengan seorang namja dengan panas. Ia mengepalkan buku-buku jarinya sampai memutih tidak terima yeoja itu berciuman dengan lelaki lain selain dirinya. Jika saja yeoja yang tengah berciuman itu orang lain ia tidak masalah tapi...Oh God itu Jaejoong-nya.

Cklek

"Aku pulang..." Oh! Kebetulan sekali yeoja itu sudah pulang.

Yunho langsung mematikan Televisi itu lalu berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal menghampiri yeoja yang baru saja pulang itu.

"Kau ingin ku hukum ya" Ucapnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yunho yang tiba-tiba saja datang di depannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Oh! Jadi Boojae sekarang pura-pura tidak mengerti ya dengan ucapanku" Yunho melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jaejoong yang terlihat mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau sepertinya memang sudah siap ku hukum"

"Kyaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan, cepat turunkan aku" Teriak Jaejoong tiba-tiba saat Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya seperti karung beras dan membawanya menuju kamar Jaejoong yang berada di dekat ruang tengah.

Brukkk

Dengan sedikit kasar Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong ke atas kasur. Ia kemudian menindih Jaejoong dengan tubuhnya.

"Yah! Apa kau sudah gila bagaimana jika ada Changmin, dan aku ju..."

"Hmp"

Yunho langsung membungkam bibir merah Jaejoong dengan bibirnya, kemudian ia melumatnya dan menyesapnya dengan keras. Jaejoong terus menggelengkan kepalanya bermaksud Yunho mau melepaskan ciumannya itu tapi, ia salah Yunho malah semakin bersemangat menciumnya dan menggerakan kepalanya berlawanan arah dengan Jaejoong. Ia merapatkan bibirnya saat lidah Yunho terus menjilati bibir bawah dan atasnya meminta akses untuk masuk ke dalam goa hangatnya.

"Ahhhnggg" Erang Jaejoong saat Yunho meremas payudara kirinya dengan keras.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu Yunho langsung memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong. Lidahnya bergerak lincah di dalam mulut Jaejoong mengeksplor segala yang ada di goa hangat wanita di bawahnya itu. Tangan kirinya masih meremas payudara Jaejoong yang masih tertutup baju sedangkan, tangan kanannya memegang sisi kepala Jaejoong untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Lemm...passsshhh...kan" Jaejoong terus meronta minta di lepaskan, ia takut dengan Yunho yang seperti ini. Ia memukul dada Yunho, berharap Yunho mengerti jika ia ingin lelaki itu untuk berhenti. Dan usahanya itu ternyata membuahkan hasil Yunho berhenti menciumnya lalu menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong ketika ia merasakan rasa asin dalam ciumannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini padaku...hiks. Kau selalu memaksaku, menganggap aku wanita murahan yang bisa kau mainkan sesukamu kapan saja kau ingin. Aku menyesal...hiks telah melakukan perbuatan yang tidak seharusnya ketika pertama kali kita bertemu. Seharusnya aku menolakmu waktu itu tapi...hiks, entah kenapa tubuhku malah merespon setiap sentuhanmu, seharusnya kita tidak pernah bertemu...hiks. Aku benci diriku yang seperti itu dan aku lebih membencimu...hiks"

Deg

Jantung Yunho berhenti sesaat ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan Jaejoong. Hatinya sakit ketika bibir merah itu mengucapkan kata benci padanya. Ia menatap Jaejoong yang terus saja menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan putihnya. Dengan tangan bergetar ia memegang pergelangan tangan Jaejoong lalu, perlahan-lahan menarik tangan itu menampakan wajah cantik Jaejoong yang sembab dan basah oleh airmata.

"Aku... dalam mimpi sekali pun tidak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu. Jika kau menyesal bercinta denganku waktu itu, aku malah sangat bersyukur. Jika kau menolak waktu itu, aku tetap tidak akan melepaskanmu, kau salah jika berpikir kita tidak seharusnya bertemu, walaupun kita tidak bertemu di sekolah waktu itu tapi, kita pasti akan bertemu di mana pun itu tempatnya karena tuhan sudah merencanakan semuanya. Dan...jika kau membenciku...aku justru sangat mencintaimu..." Lirih Yunho. Ia menundukkan kepalanya setelah selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya. Tangannya yang bergetar masih memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tertegun dengan semua ucapan yang keluar bibir berbentuk hati itu. Ia tidak menyangka jika ternyata selama ini lelaki di depannya memang mencintainya. Dan ternyata anggapannya tentang lelaki itu ternyata salah. Ia mengira jika lelaki itu hanya mempermaiankannya selama ini dan hanya ingin tubuhnya saja tapi, salah lelaki itu memang tulus mencintainya. Jaejoong kemudian melepaskan tangan Yunho di pergelangan tangannya. Kedua tanganya terulur menyentuh wajah Yunho lalu mengangkatnya agar ia bisa melihat mata musang lelaki itu untuk melihat kesungguhan dari matanya.

Ia tersenyum ketika tidak menemukan keraguan di dalam mata musang itu sedikit pun, kemudian ibu jarinya ia gerakan naik-turun mengusap pipi Yunho dengan lembut.

"Bisakah malam ini kau memperlakukanku dengan lembut, hm" Yunho tersentak ketika mendengar kalimat Jaejoong yang memberinya lampu hijau. Ia kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat seperti anak kecil.

.

.

.

Setelah melepaskan semua kain yang menempel pada tubuh mereka, dengan sangat perlahan Yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah merona Jaejoong.

Cup

Kedua bibir berbeda jenis itu kini bertemu, Yunho lalu menggerakan bibirnya dengan lembut di atas bibir Jaejoong. Ia menyesap rasa manis di dalam bibir merah yang membuatnya selalu ketagihan. Setelah puas menyesap bibir ranum itu lidahnya kemudian ia julurkan keluar menjilat bibir bawah Jaejoong dengan pelan, Jaejoong yang mengerti keinginan Yunho itu langsung membuka sedikit bibirnya memberi akses untuk lidah Yunho. Lidah Yunho lalu masuk ke dalam goa hangatnya kemudian menjilati apa saja yang ada di dalam mulutnya dengan gerakan lembut, setelah itu lidah Yunho menyentuh lidahnya, dan mengajaknya untuk bertarung lidah.

"Hmmppmmhhhh" Lenguh Jaejoong begitu salah satu tangan Yunho meremas payudaranya dengan pelan kemudian, sebelah tanganya yang lain bergerak ke bagian bawah tubuh Jaejoong.

"Akhhhmmmm" Jaejoong sedikit terlonjak ketika satu jari Yunho tiba-tiba menusuk kewanitaannya.

Jaejoong merasa ia melayang ketika titik-titik sensitif-nya di sentuh oleh lelaki di atasnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan erat saat lubang kewanitaannya di permainkan dengan lembut oleh kedua jari Yunho. Namun, ia langsung membuka matanya ketika tiba-tiba lelaki di atasnya itu melepaskan semua sentuhannya di tubuhnya itu.

"Aku...sudah tidak tahan" Ujar Yunho dengan napas yang memburu karena gairahnya yang sudah mencapai puncak.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya saat melihat kejantanan besar Yunho yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

"A..apa masuk?" Tanyanya takut saat melihat ukuran kejantanan Yunho yang sedikit lebih besar dengan mantan suaminya.

"Aku janji akan perlahan"

Jajeoong tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yunho yang meyakinkannya, ia lalu menganguk tanda mengizinkan lelaki itu untuk memasukinya sekarang.

Cup

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekilas, ia lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Jaejoong. Ia berdiri di atas lututnya menghadap selangkangan Jaejoong, kemudian dengan perlahan ia membuka paha Jaejoong dengan lebar. Yunho meneguk ludahnya saat melihat kewanitaan Jaejoong yang merah itu berkedut-kedut seperti mengundang kejantanannya untuk masuk . Bahkan, kejantanannya yang memang sudah tegang kini bertambah tegang saja. Tangan kanannya kemudian memegang kejantanannya lalu mengarahkannya perlahan-lahan pada lubang kewanitaan Jaejoong.

Jleb

"Arrkkkhhhh"

"Asssshhhh"

Desis mereka saat ujung kejantanan Yunho berhasil masuk.

"Pe...pelan-pelan...aaahhhh" Erang Jaejoong ketika Yunho mulai mendorong kejantanannya agar masuk lebih dalam di lubang kewanitaannya.

"Kau sempit sekali Boo, aku susah masuk...ahhh"

Yunho kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya, sedikit menindih Jaejoong lalu, ia mencium bibir itu dan tangannya kembali meremas payudara putih Jaejoong dengan lembut bermaksud mengalihkan rasa sakit Jaejoong dengan kenikmatan.

Sleb

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh"

"Ssssshhhhhh"

Kejantanannya kini sudah masuk dengan sempurna di dalam lubang kewanitaan Jaejoong. Yunho menghentikan sejenak aktivitas nakalnya pada tubuh wanita di bawahnya untuk menunggu kesiapan dari Jaejoong.

"Bergeraklah, akan semakin sakit jika kau mendiamkannya"

Yunho tersenyum mendengar perintah dari Jaejoong dengan perlahan ia menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur.

"Ahhh...ahhh...ahhh" Desah Jaejoong saat kejantanan besar Yunho berhasil menyentuh titik kenikmatannya dengan cepat.

Mendengar desahan Jaejoong libido Yunho sekarang telah mencapai batasnya, ia kemudian mempercepat gerakan in-out nya dalam lubang sempit Jaejoong. Membuat kedua payudara Jaejoong bergerak naik-turun mengikuti gerakan yang di ciptakannya.

Tanpa mengurangi gerakan pinggulnya, Yunho kemudian meraup salah satu payudara Jaejoong dengan mulunya, dan salah satunya ia mainkan dengan memilin-milin nippel itu dengan jari tangannya.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam mereka bercinta dan Yunho belum orgasme sama sekali padahal, Jaejoong sudah dua kali mengeluarkan cairan kentalnya selama satu jam itu.

"K...kauhh...sengajahhh menahannya khannn" Ujar Jaejoong di tengah-tengah kegiatan mereka. Yunho hanya nyengir saja mendengar ucapan Jaejoong itu.

Tiba-tiba Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan mendudukannya di atas pahanya.

"Ssshhhhh...ahhh"

"Ouhhh...ahhh" Erang keduanya saat kejantanan Yunho semakin masuk lebih dalam dengan posisi mereka yang seperti itu.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Jaejoong merasakan kejantanan Yunho berkedut dan bertambah besar di dalam tubuhnya pertanda lelaki itu sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan orgasmenya tapi, Yunho sepertinya menahannya agar tak keluar dulu. Jaejoong yang sudah lelah lalu menyempitkan lubangnya membuat kejantanan Yunho semakin terjepit.

"Arrrrgggghhhhttttttt" Erang panjang Yunho saat mencapai orgasmenya untuk pertama kali setelah hampir dua jam ia tahan.

"Aaaaaahh" Jaejoong merasakan lubangnya hangat oleh cairan sperma Yunho yang memenuhi rahimnya hingga sebagian keluar dari sela-sela lubang kewanitaannya.

Tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya di dalam lubang kewanitaan Jaejoong, Yunho kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Jaejoong lalu, merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong dengan erat.

Cup

"Gomawo. Saranghae BooJaeJoongie..." Ujar Yunho setelah melepaskan kecupannya di kening Jaejoong.

"Ne. Nado saranghae Yunnie Bear" Yunho melepaskan pelukkannya pada tubuh Jaejoong ia kemudian menatap Jaejoong sambil mengedip-kedip kan mata musangnya lucu.

"Benarkah! Kau juga mencintaiku?" Tanyanya masih belum percaya.

"Ne, aku mencintaimu Tuan Beruang" Kekeh Jaejoong geli melihat tampang Yunho yang lucu seperti anak kecil menurutnya.

"Yah! Apa itu Tuan Beruang"

"Habis kau mirip sekali dengan beru..ang. Yah! Kau tegang lagi" Ucap Jaejoong horor saat merasakan kejantanan Yunho membesar lagi di dalam tubuhnya.

Yunho tidak menjawab ia hanya menyeringai lalu beranjak ke atas tubuh Jaejoong untuk menindihnya lagi.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan dengan ronde kedua" Ujar Yunho bersemangat.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya saat merasakan bias-bias sinar matahari menembus kaca jendelanya. Ia tersenyum saat merasakan sepasang lengan kekar melingkar erat di atas perutnya. Tapi kemudian ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu saat merasakan sekujur tubuhnya kini sakit apalagi kewanitaanya yang terasa perih karena perbuatan Tuan Beruang yang menghabisinya semalam sampai subuh.

Jaejoong melepakan pelukan Yunho lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Brukkk

"Arrkkhhh" Tubuhnya terjatuh saat hendak berdiri.

Yunho terbangun saat mendengar rintihan Jaejoong dan saat membuka matanya ia terkejut melihat Jaejoong duduk di atas lantai dengan tubuh yang tidak tertutupi apapun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa" Ujarnya sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur menghampiri Jaejoong. Wajah Jaejoong memerah ketika ia baru menyadari mereka belum berpakaian, ia lalu menundukan wajahnya.

"K...kau yang membuatku seperti ini" Ucapnya terbata. Yunho mengerutkan dahinya bingung, ketika melihat wajah Jaejoong memerah namun, ia menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas membentuk seringaian saat menyadari keadaan mereka saat ini.

"Aku akan menjadi kakimu selama kau tidak bisa berjalan"

"Kyaaa" Jerit Jaejoong saat tiba-tiba Yunho menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju kamar mandi. Dan mereka menghabiskan satu setengah jam untuk mandi saat itu.

.

.

.

Setelah turun dari mobil yang di kemudikan supir ayahnya, Changmin lalu berjalan memasuki gedung apartement-nya. Ia menyatukan alisnya heran saat melihat banyak wartawan di lobi apartement.

"Tolong izinkan kami bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong"

"Kami hanya ingin mendengar pengakuan darinya langsung"

"Apa benar ia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Kim Hyunjoong lawan mainnya dalam drama saat ini?"

"Tadi malam kami melihat mereka di sebuah restoran berdua"

"Kami tidak akan pergi sebelum Kim Jaejoong keluar"

Changmin tersentak ketika mendengar ucapan para wartawan itu, dengan tergesa ia kemudian memasuki sebuah lift menuju apartement tempatnya tinggal.

.

.

.

Braakkkkk

Changmin membuka pintu apartement dengan kasar, tanpa melepas sepatunya ia kemudian langsung masuk mencari Jaejoong.

"Mom! Mom!" Teriaknya memanggil Jaejoong, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur saat tak melihat Jaejoong di mana pun. Dan benar saja ibunya itu sedang sarapan bersama Yunho di meja makan.

"Minnie, Ada apa kau berteriak seperti itu?" Ujar Jaejoong.

"Mom! Apa benar kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan namja yang bernama Kim Hyunjoong lawan mainmu dalam drama itu?"

Deg

Yunho menghentikan makannya ketika mendengar ucapan Changmin. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong yang terlihat terkejut dengan kalimat yang di ucapkan Changmin

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

.

.

.

**Kepanjangan yahhhh...!**

**Jika ada yang tidak mengerti silakan tanyakan saja, oke?**

**Pojok balasan:**

**Hana – Kara :** Gak kok tenang aja. Yey semangat Appa bear.

**Cindyshim07 :** Gak, tenang aja. Iya dasar Appa mesum. Ini udah di lanjut. Karena saya baik jadi, saya kasih NC-nya di chap ini.

**Naninacho :** Makasih. Iya saya gak lupa tapi, ide saya yang lupa.

**Lady Ze :** Bukan. Bisa jadi. Benarkah? Kita lihat saja nanti.

**Iru iru g : **Gak ketahuan. Udah kejawab di chap ini. Oke ini udah lanjut.

**FiAndYJ :** Emang dasar Beruang. Hati-hati tar ke tindih sama JeJe sama Yun juga.

**Aje Willow Kim :** Siapa lagi kalau bukan nenek lampir. Tet, jawaban anda salah. Ini udah di lanjut.

**Casshipper Jung :** Apa kamu rindu sama FF ini? Karena saya baik saya kasih NC-nya di sini. Saya bukan hiatus tapi, rehat saja (sama aja).

**NevvYunJeJe :** Bahkan sekarang kegilaan saya menambah parah gegara ide yang ngilang begitu aja. Wahhh! Berarti kamu sekarang di kelilingi orang gila (termasuk saya) hati-hati ya tar ketularan, lho. Iya dia habis dia cocok sih jadi peran antagonis. Iya di chap ini akan di ceritain sama bang jidat. Wahh! Kita sama-sama pelupa ya.

**BlackXX :** Konflik besar? Tunggu saja. Makasih juga udah membaca dan mereview.

**Han eun ji :** Saya memang terinspirasi sama film itu. Tapi, konflik-nya jelas beda, mungkin yang sama hanya bagian merak yang langsung NC-an pas pertama ketemu dan tinggal bareng saja. Selebihnya amat sangat berbeda.

**Jae sekundes :** Masa sih? Saya kira malah makin membosankan. Di chap ini sudah di jelaskan oleh bang Uchun. Reaksi Changmin bisa di lihat di chap ini. Siip! Fighting.

**Heeliii :** Pasti. Saya belum ada pikiran ke sana.

**Okoyunjae :** Bukan. Di chap ini akan di jelaskan oleh bang Uchun.

**Pstar :** Dia gak tahu, kok. Jadi, gak usah khawatir.

**Zen Ikkika :** Haha. Simak terus FF ini jika ingin tahu, hehe :p. Mungkin dia emang masih cinta sama JeJe. Saya bukannya lupa tapi idenya pada kabur saat akan melanjutkan FF ini. Makasih juga udah nyempetin baca dan memberikan komennya.

**Glowing :** Makasih. Kalau begitu, jika kamu penasaran pantengin aja sampai FF ini selesai, oke! Ini udah lanjut.

**Guest :** Saya tidak lupa sebenarnya, hanya ide saya yang lupa lalu ngilang gitu aja. Makasih.

**Doki doki :** Pasti dong saya tidak akan lari dari tanggung jawab (kaya apa aja). Di chap ini sudah di jelaskan oleh bang Uchun. Soalnya dia terlalu polos. Aduh kamu ternyata yadong ya (emang sendirinya enggak apa) hehe peace ^^v.

**Akiramia :** Gak ketahuan, kok. Pasti Changmin ingin Mom-nya bahagia tapi, ia hanya bocah 15 tahun yang kegoisannya tinggi. Waduh tidak ada pikiran buat bikin Changkyu tuh di FF ini tapi, di FF lain mungkin akan saya pertimbangkan.

**DIAHDEGA :** Anyeong. Makasih. Gak apa-apa, kok saya maklumi. Oh tidak bisa, istri pertama yang lebih di sayang :p. Iya bersalin di WC lol. Iya makasih. Makan JeJe sih iya wkwk.

Jeje Kim : Ini next chapnya udah saya update.

**Zheyra Sky :** Pasti tahulah yang suka di panggil nenek lampir. Maaf jawaban anda salah, mohon untuk membeli koin kembali jika ingin menjawabnya lagi. Bisa kamu lihat di chap ini reaksi Changmin gimana. Haha bisa jadi.

**Rly c jaekyu :** Gak ketahuan, kok. Bisa di liat reaksinya di chap ini. Ini juga udah lanjut.

**Park July :** Gak apa-apa malah saya seneng. Oke makasih. Fighting.

**Kyutket88 : **Tidak ketahuan tenang saja.

**PhantoMiRotiC :** Gak apa-apa aku malah seneng readers pada kepo. JeJe hamil saat usianya 17 tahun, nanti akan di ceritakan di chap-chap yang akan datang. Anda mendapat sebungkus kerupuk karena menjawab dengan benar, itu emang si centong nasi. Ketahuan ni anak suka nyontek ya ckck ngikutin kebiasaan saya saja.

**Everadit :** Semua pertanyaanmu akan kejawab di chap ini. Di pohon toge aja mending gantung dirinya bareng saya mau?. "Changmin : Siapa yang ternoda? Aku udah terbiasa dengan yang begituan". Iya kayanya emang masih cinta (usap-usap dagu).

**Nyonya Park :** Tidak ketahuan tenang saja.

**BooMilikBear :** Tenang mereka gak ketahuan, kok. Hati Changmin udah gak suci. Dia terlalu senang bisa ngerjain Siwon jadi agak sedikit gila, haha. Bukan. Saya belum memikirkan pasang itu.

**#Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mereview, memfollow, dan memfavoritkan ff saya yang gaje ini. Maaf jika tidak saya sebutkan satu-persatu#**

**Selamat bertemu kembali di chapter selanjutnya^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hard of Love**

**Title : Hard of Love**

**Genre : Romance, Drama (maybe)**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : GS, OOC, Mature, TYPO, etc**

**Cerita ini murni 100% hasil pemikiran otak saya yang pas-pasan ini makanya hasilnya jelek!**

**Selamat membaca ...^^**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**Summary :**

Jung Yunho seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun jatuh cinta pada seorang yeoja berumur 32 tahun yang sudah mempunyai anak. Bahkan anak dari yeoja itu adalah teman baiknya di sekolah.

berhasilkah Yunho mendapatkan cinta yang sangat sulit untuk di raihnya itu?

.

.

.

**Preview :**

Braakkkkk

Changmin membuka pintu apartement dengan kasar, tanpa melepas sepatunya ia kemudian langsung masuk mencari Jaejoong.

"Mom! Mom!" Teriaknya memanggil Jaejoong, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur saat tak melihat Jaejoong di mana pun. Dan benar saja ibunya itu sedang sarapan bersama Yunho di meja makan.

"Minnie, Ada apa kau berteriak seperti itu?" Ujar Jaejoong.

"Mom! Apa benar kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan namja yang bernama Kim Hyunjoong lawan mainmu dalam drama itu?"

Deg

Yunho menghentikan makannya ketika mendengar ucapan Changmin. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong yang terlihat terkejut dengan kalimat yang di ucapkan Changmin.

.

.

.

**-Chapter** **5-**

.

.

.

"KENAPA DIAM SAJA? CEPAT JAWAB PETANYAANKU"

Brakkk

"Changmin-ah" Ucap Yunho terkejut ketika Changmin menggebrak meja makan dengan cukup keras.

Tubuh Jaejoong gemetar ia menundukan kepalanya takut matanya pun kemudian berkaca-kaca, lidahnya terasa kelu dan semakin sulit untuk mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Ia sungguh tidak percaya, Changmin putra satu-satunya yang sangat di sayanginya itu, berani membentaknya. Padahal selama ini, Changmin selalu bersikap lembut, baik, penurut, dan manja, tidak pernah sekali pun Changmin berteriak padanya seperti itu. Bukannya ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan putranya itu, tapi ia saat ini sedang mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya.

"Baiklah! Karena Mom tidak mau bicara juga...kuanggap berita itu memang benar..."

"Tidak. Itu tidak benar. Minnie-ah percayalah, Mom tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan namja itu, kami hanya..."

"CUKUP! Aku tidak mau mendengar omong kosong darimu lagi, Mom. Aku sekarang tidak akan peduli, Mom berhubungan dengan siapapun, tapi..." Changmin menggantungkan kalimatnya sesaat.

"Jangan harap Mom bisa bertemu denganku lagi" Lirih Changmin sambil memanglingkan wajahnya dari Jaejoong.

Deg

Jaejoong dan Yunho tersentak ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan Changmin. Hati Jaejoong terutama Yunho serasa tertohok saat ini. Yunho pikir setelah ia dan Jaejoong berhubungan, semua akan baik-baik saja tidak akan ada hambatan apapun. Tidak peduli umur, status, atau pun pandangan orang lain terhadap hubungan keduanya asalkan mereka saling mencintai, dan menyayangi satu sama lain, asalkan Changmin, satu-satunya orang yang sangat berperan penting dalam hubungannya dan Jaejoong merestui dan menerimanya sebagai Ayah tiri, itu sudah cukup baginya.

Ia tidak mengkhawatirkan pendapat orang tuanya, karena mereka pasti akan merestui hubungannya dengan siapapun asalkan ia mencintai dan di cintai wanita pilihannya dengan tulus. Namun, ternyata secara tidak langsung Changmin menolaknya mentah-mentah, sebelum ia memberitahukan hubungannya dengan Jaejoong.

Kriiinggg kriiiinggg

Ketegangan di ruang makan itu, kini teralihkan oleh suara dering telepon yang berada di ruang tengah. Jaejoong tersadar dari keterkejutannya, ia mengusap airmatanya yang lolos dari kedua mata beningnya itu, kemudian bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengangkat telepon yang terus berdering. Namun, baru saja ia akan mengangkatnya, telepon itu malah berhenti berdering dan kini malah bel apartemennya lah yang berbunyi dengan cepat tidak sabaran.

Ting tong ting tong ting tong ti...

Cklek

"YAH! KIM JAEJOONG, KENAPA PONSELMU TIDAK AKTIF? LALU KENAPA KAU JUGA TIDAK MENGANGKAT TELEPON RUMAHMU, HAH!" Teriak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sambil menerobos masuk meninggalkan Jaejoong di ambang pintu yang sedang mengusap-usap dadanya karena terkejut.

"Kyu, ada apa? Bukankah hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah menutup pintu apartemen-nya. Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamunya sambil menyilangkan kedua kaki dan tangannya dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan.

"Di mana kamarmu? Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat PENTING padamu sekarang" Tanya Kyuhyun menghiraukan pertanyaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya heran, seingatnya tadi malam ia sudah meminta izin pada Kyuhyun untuk mengosongkan jadwalnya hari ini, dan manajernya itu pun mengizinkannya. Tapi, kenapa manajernya yang cerewet itu tiba-tiba datang ke apartemen-nya pagi ini lalu berteriak dan marah-marah tidak jelas padanya.

"Di sana, di depan studio" Jawab Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan menyeretnya dengan cepat menuju kamarnya.

"Aaahhh" Kyuhyun yang mendengar Jaejoong meringis kesakitan, kemudian menghentikan langkahnya lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang menatap Jaejoong yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Jae Jae kau kenapa? Maafkan aku, mana yang sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Ah! Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa" Jawab Jaejoong cepat.

"Apa kakimu sakit? Kulihat jalanmu tadi sedikit aneh"

"I...itu semalam aku jatuh dari kamar mandi dan kakiku sepertinya keseleo jadi, a...aku sedikit susah untuk berjalan" Bohong Jaejoong.

"Itu sebabnya kau memintaku untuk mengosongkan jadwalmu hari ini?"

"Y...ye" Jawabnya gugup. Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memandang Jaejoong dengan intens. Ia tahu saat ini Jaejoong sedang berbohong, bukan satu atau dua tahun ia mengenal Jaejoong tapi, ia sudah mengenal Jaejoong dari masa kanak-kanak sampai sekarang jadi, ia sangat tahu bagaimana sikap Jaejoong jika sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya bahkan, ia sangat tahu bagaimana luar dan dalam seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Jae Jae...bisakah kau tatap mataku" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada lembut, selembut-lembutnya sampai bulu kuduk Jaejoong berdiri ketika mendengarnya.

"Jae Jae~~" Panggil Kyuhyun lagi disertai senyum manis, yang membuat wajah Jaejoong pucat seketika.

"A...aku janji akan me...memberitahumu nanti" Jawab Jaejoong terbata. Hah, dugaannya benar jika ia pasti tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Kyuhyun.

"Anak manis~" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Jaejoong dengan pelan.

"Yah! Ahjuma. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bermain, cepat kau selesaikan gosip murahan itu. Aku percaya pada Mommy yang memang tidak menjalin hubungan dengan Ahjussi itu"

"Minnie-ya" Lirih Jaejoong tercekat dengan ucapan Changmin. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan sikap Changmin saat ini. Bukankah tadi putranya itu sudah tidak mau mendengar penjelasannya lagi? Tapi, kenapa sekarang sikapnya berubah. Ia kemudian, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yunho yang berdiri di belakang Changmin, sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

Kyuhyun menghentikan usapannya pada kepala Jaejoong lalu, memutar tubuhnya kebelakang menghadap Changmin yang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur, bersama seorang pemuda bermata musang yang berdiri tegak memperhatikan objek yang berada di belakang tubuhnya dengan pandangan penuh cinta?.

Karena penasaran Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandangan pemuda itu, ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Matanya membulat dengan sempurna ketika dilihatnya sang objek yang di perhatikan pemuda itu ternyata adalah Jaejoong, dan ia semakin terkejut ketika sang objek -Jaejoong- juga tengah menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan sama?. Tanpa memperdulikan Changmin yang tengah menggurutu karena tidak ia hiraukan, Kyuhyun mengucek-ngucek kedua mata.

"YAH! Ahjuma, apa kau tidak mendengarku?" Teriak Changmin kesal, karena merasa di acuhkan oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, Jaejoong dan Yunho dengan serempak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Changmin yang sedang menggerutu tidak jelas.

.

.

.

Sore hari, tepatnya pukul 16.10 KST. Di Grand Hilton Hotel Seoul Seodaemun Hongeun, Jaejoong dan Hyunjoong langsung mengadakan conference press yang di hadiri oleh ratusan wartawan dari dalam maupun luar negeri, dan beberapa perwakilan fans dari Jaejoong maupun Hyunjoong yang ingin mengetahui kebenaran hubungan di antara keduanya yang menghebohkan seluruh dunia, terutama Korea dan Amerika –karena Jaejoong memang berkarir di Amerika-. Pagi tadi, di berbagai media cetak dan elektronik Korea dan Amerika di gemparkan oleh foto-foto Jaejoong dan Hyunjoong yang tertangkap basah tengah makan malam berdua di sebuah restoran elit di daerah Yongsan-gu. Sehingga membuat orang-orang berspekulasi bahwa mereka mempunyai hubungan spesial. Conference press ini di liput secara Live di seluruh stasiun Televisi Korea dan beberapa stasiun Televisi di Amereika.

"Di mohon untuk tenang kepada semua wartawan yang hadir di sini. Dan kami persilahkan perwakilan wartawan dari Korea dan Amerika untuk memberi pertanyaan" Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Hyungjoong-sshi dan Jaejoong-sshi, apa kalian sedang menjalin hubungan saat ini?" Tanya salah satu wartawan to the point.

"Tidak. Kami hanya teman saja" Jawab Jaejoong.

"Lalu, apa tanggapan kalian dengan foto-foto kalian tadi malam yang tertangkap basah sedang makan malam di sebuah restoran?"

"Itu hanya makan malam biasa sesama teman saja tidak lebih" Jawab Jaejoong cepat.

"Jika hanya makan malam biasa saja, kenapa kalian memilih restoran mahal yang setahu kami restoran itu di tujukan untuk pasangan yang ingin menikmati suasana makan malam yang romantis"

Jaejoong tersentak, saat ini ia terpojok dengan pertanyaan wartawan itu. ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena yang mengajak makan di restoran itu adalah Hyunjoong, jadi ia tidak tahu maksud Hyunjoong mengajaknya ke restoran itu. Jaejoong lalu, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hyunjoong, berharap Hyunjoong menjawabnya. Namun, harapannya itu tinggal harapan karena sedari tadi Hyunjoong hanya diam saja, tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan menjawab pertanyaan wartawan itu.

"Mu...mungkin karena waktu itu kami sudah kelaparan saat syuting selesai dan kebetulan restoran yang dekat hanya itu, jadi kami tidak tahu jika restoran itu ditujukan untuk pasangan. Benarkan Oppa?" Ujar Jaejoong dengan senyum canggung. 'Ah, nyaris saja. Tapi kenapa Hyunjoong Oppa tidak membalasku. Dia juga dari tadi hanya diam saja' Batin Jaejoong kesal.

"Begitu. Tapi, bagaimana hubungan kalian untuk ke depannya? Apa akan berlanjut ketahap yang lebih dari sekedar teman?"

"Aku masih belum memikirkan itu. Saat ini aku masih fokus untuk karir ku di sini, terutama anakku Changmin" Jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum menawannya membuat semua namja yang berada di sana terpana melihatnya.

"Kami sudah lama tidak mendengar putra anda yang bernama Changmin itu, bagaimana kabarnya saat ini?"

"Kabarnya baik"

"Apa tanggapannya mengenai berita ini?"

"Yang pasti dia cukup terkejut, tapi setelah itu dia tidak berkomentar apapun" Ujar Jaejoong sedikit berbohong, karena tidak mungkin kan ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya jika Changmin marah padanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan anda Hyunjoong-sshi?" Tanya wartawan yang menyadari jika dari tadi Hyunjoong tidak membuka suaranya sama sekali.

"Aku..." Hyunjoong menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, menatap Jaejoong sekilas lalu ia kembali melanjutnya ucapannya.

"Berharap hubungan kami akan berlanjut ke tahap yang..."

"Tidak akan lebih dari seorang teman. Begitukan maksud anda Kim Hyunjoong-sshi?" Ujar Kyuhyun memotong kalimat yang akan diucapkan Hyunjoong. Ia memandang Hyunjoong dengan sinis kemudian menyeringai pada Hyunjoong yang terlihat tengah kesal dan marah padanya.

"Oke! Karena semua masalah sepertinya sudah clear, dengan ini conference press selesai, dan kami ucapkan terima kasih kepada semua pihak yang telah hadir di sini" Ujar Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"MWO-YA?" Matanya membulat mulutnya pun terbuka dengan lebar, ia seperti terkena serangan jantung untuk sesaat ketika Jaejoong menceritakan hubungannya dengan Yunho. Ia sungguh tidak percaya, jika sahabatnya itu sekarang menyukai anak di bawah umur.

Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya lalu, manatap mata Jaejoong intens, mencari kebohongan di dalam doe eyes itu. Ia kemudian, menggoyang-goyangkan kepala Jaejoong ke kiri dan kanan.

"Kau kenapa sih, Kyu?" Ujar Jaejoong bingung dengan kelakuan aneh Kyuhyun.

Setelah cukup lama Kyuhyun menggoyang-goyangkan kepala Jaejoong, ia lalu menatap bagian intim Jaejoong yang tertutupi rok.

"Berapa Ronde kau main dengannya semalam?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"A...apa maksudmu?" Gugup Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kakimu tidak sakit tapi, vagina-mu itu yang sakit, kan" Ujar Kyuhyun vulgar.

Blush

Wajah Jaejoong memerah, ia malu mendengar ucapan vulgar Kyuhyun.

"Ayo jawab, berapa ronde kau bermain dengannya semalam?" Ulang Kyuhyun lagi.

"A...aku tidak tahu. Tapi, jika aku tidak salah kami melakukannya sampai pukul 5 pagi?" Jawab Jaejoong malu-malu.

"OMO! Ya Tuhan. Apa kalian gila, eoh. Pantas saja kau sekarang susah berjalan" Ujar Kyuhyun syok.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Changmin? Apa kau akan memberitahunya?"

"Aku pasti akan memberitahunya tapi, tidak dalam waktu dekat. Aku butuh waktu untuk meyakinkannya. Changmin pasti akan marah dan membenciku jika aku memberitahunya dalam waktu dekat ini, karena saat ini dia masih menginginkan aku dan Ayahnya bersatu kembali. Tapi, kau juga tahukan Kyu, jika aku dan Siwon tidak mungkin bisa bersama lagi" Lirih Jaejoong.

"Bukan Siwon yang tidak bisa, tapi kau Jae" Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang tepat mengenai hatinya.

.

.

.

"Wah! Kyu Ahjuma keren sekali" Ujar Changmin kagum saat melihat Kyuhyun yang berani memotong ucapan Hyunjoong saat conference press berlangsung.

"Hyung, terima kasih" Yunho menolehkan kepalanya pada Changmin. Ia menyatukan kedua alisnya bingung saat tiba-tiba Changmin berterima kasih padanya.

"Jika kau tidak menasehatiku tadi, mungkin semuanya tidak akan seperti ini" Ucap Changmin tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya pada layar LED di depannya.

**-Flashback-**

Setelah kepergian Jaejoong dari ruang makan itu, Yunho menyuruh Changmin untuk duduk.

"Aku terkejut dengan sikapmu tadi. Selama kita berteman selama 3 tahun ini, kukira kau anak yang baik yang tidak akan pernah berani membentak orang tuamu seperti tadi. Saat ini Ibumu pasti merasa sangat tertekan karena harus menghadapi tekanan dari orang-orang di luar sana. Ia sekarang mungkin butuh banyak dukungan dari orang-orang terdekatnya terutama kau anaknya Changmin-ah, tapi ia malah mendapat bentakan darimu bukan dukungan seperti yang diharapkannya. Kau pasti tahu bagaimana hubunganku dan Umma-ku, kan. Kami memang sering bertengkar tapi, selama tujuh belas tahun aku hidup, aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah membentak Umma-ku seperti itu. Mereka yang berjasa melahirkan kita ke dunia dengan mengorbankan nyawanya bahkan, mereka rela jika harus menukar hidupnya, agar anak yang dilahirkannya bisa melihat indahnya dunia. Maaf, untuk pertama kalinya aku sangat kecewa pada sikapmu Changmin-ah"

Changmin menundukkan kepalanya, begitu mendengar ucapan Yunho itu. Entah mengapa tadi ia sangat emosi saat mendengar, terlebih melihat berita yang menayangkan foto-foto Jaejoong dan Hyunjoong di layar LCD yang terpasang di lobi apartemen. Sekarang ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Jaejoong. Ia juga merasa bersalah pada Daddy-nya karena melanggar janjinya untuk tidak membuat Jaejoong merasa bersalah terlebih membuatnya menangis. Jujur saat ini ia pun sangat kecewa pada dirinya. Biar bagaimana pun saat ini ia harus percaya pada Ibunya itu.

**-Flashback End-**

Yunho memandang kosong pada kalung berlian putih berbandul huruf 'JJ' yang sedang ia pegang di tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menopang kepalanya di atas bantal yang sedang di tidurinya. Setelah menonton tayangan conference press Jaejoong di televisi tadi, ia langsung melenggang pergi ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Changmin yang masih terfokus pada layar datar itu.

Yunho masih memikirkan ucapan Changmin pada Jaejoong pagi tadi. Ia tidak bodoh mengartikan maksud dari ucapan Changmin itu. Dan ia tahu jika Changmin masih mengharapkan Jaejoong dan Siwon untuk bersama lagi. Tapi, ia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Walaupun Changmin tidak merestui hubungannya dengan Jaejoong, tapi apapun yang terjadi ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Ia akan memperjuangkan dan membuktikan pada Changmin, jika ia sangat mencintai Jaejoong dan ia pantas bersanding dengan yeoja cantik bermata indah itu.

Drrrt drrrtt

Smartphone miliknya yang berada di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya tiba-tiba bergetar lama, tanda ada panggilan masuk. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tanganya pada meja nakas untuk mengambil Smartphone-nya itu. Lalu, tanpa melihat ID peneleponnya ia langsung menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yeobseo" Jawabnya.

"_Yun, ini Umma. Bagaimana kabarmu?"_ Tanya si penelepon yang ternyata ibunya.

"Baik. Sangat baik. Bagaimana dengan Umma dan Appa?"

"_Umma dan Appa juga di sini baik-baik saja kau tidak usah khawatir"_

"Siapa yang khawatir? Umma percaya diri sekali"

"_YAH! SIAPA YANG PERCAYA DIRI, HAH!" _Teriak Heechul, membuat Yunho harus menjauhkan Smartphone-nya itu dari telinganya. Akhirnya, sudah lama ia tidak mendengar teriakkan Umma-nya yang maha dahsyat itu, pikirnya.

"Hahaha...sepertinya teriakkan Umma bertambah tinggi ya semenjak tinggal di London" Sindir Yunho.

"_Aish! Sudahlah, berhenti mengolokku. Umma menghubungimu karena ada hal yang harus Umma tanyakan padamu" _

"MWO! Kukira Umma menghubungiku karena khawatir dengan keadaanku di sini" Dengus Yunho sedikit kesal.

"_Memang. Kau kira Umma mengkhawatirkanmu. Percaya diri sekali"_ Ujar Heechul meniru ucapan Yunho.

"Memang Umma ingin menanyakan apa padaku?"

Di seberang line sana Heechul memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian membukanya kembali setelah di rasa cukup siap mengatakannya pada Yunho.

"_Apa kau sudah menemukannya?" _Ujar Heechul ambigu.

"Hah? Apa maksud Umma?" Tanya Yunho tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Heechul yang ambigu itu.

"_Yeoja..."_ Jawab Heechul pelan.

"Bagaimana Umma bisa tahu?" Kaget Yunho.

"_Yoochun. Dia memberitahu Umma, jika kau sudah menemukannya. Lalu bagaimana, apa Jaejoong menerimamu?" _

"Ne, dia menerimaku tapi..."

"_Tapi apa Yunho-ya?"_ Heran Heechul saat Yunho menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Aku takut Umma. Aku takut kehilangannya" Jawab Yunho bergetar dan mulai terisak.

"_Uljima. Beritahu Umma, apa yang kau takutkan?"_ Ujar Heechul dengan lembut berusaha menenangkan Yunho.

Yunho menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya yang kini basah karena airmata. Ia tengah berusaha untuk menenangkan sejenak tangisannya yang tidak bisa ia bendung lagi jika sudah bersama Heechul, ia akan selalu menunjukan sifat aslinya yang sangat cengeng dan manja pada Ibunya itu.

"Aku pikir setelah aku dan Jaejoong berhubungan, semua akan baik-baik saja tidak akan ada masalah apapun dalam hubungan kami, asalkan kami saling mencintai, dan menyayangi satu sama lain, dan asalkan Changmin, satu-satunya orang yang menurutku sangat penting dalam hubunganku dan Jaejoong merestui dan menerimaku sebagai Ayah tirinya, itu sudah cukup bagiku. Tapi, pikiranku salah. Aku menyadarinya saat tadi pagi secara tidak langsung Changmin menolakku, sebelum aku memberitahukan hubunganku dengan Ibunya..." Yunho terdiam, ia berusaha untuk meredam isakannya saat ini.

"Umma, aku tidak bodoh untuk mengartikan maksud ucapan Changmin itu. Aku tahu ia masih menginginkan Ayah dan Ibunya untuk bersatu kembali...tadi aku sempat bertekad tidak akan menyerah dan akan terus memperjuangankan hubunganku dengan Jaejoong sampai Changmin merestui kami. Tapi, setelah aku berpikir kembali, itu...tidak akan mungkin. Aku sangat tahu bagaimana sifat Changmin yang sangat keras kepala itu, ia tidak akan merubah keputusan awalnya apapun yang terjadi..." Lirih Yunho sambil terisak hebat. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan anggapan orang lain tentang seorang lelaki yang tidak boleh menangis, ia juga tidak peduli kalaupun Changmin mendengar tangisannya itu, yang jelas saat ini ia ingin menangis. Meluapkan semua perasaan takutnya saat ini.

Mata Heechul berkaca-kaca, sungguh saat ini ia ingin menangis ketika mendengar tangisan anak semata wayangnya itu. Hatinya lebih terasa sakit ketika mendengar tangisan Yunho kali ini, 4 tahun lalu Yunho menangis dengan hebat saat kejadian itu namun, tidak sehebat kali ini. Tapi, ia tidak boleh menangis, ia harus bisa menenangkan tangisan Yunho, dan memberi semangat untuknya agar tidak menyerah dengan perjuangan cintanya untuk memiliki Jaejoong seutuhnya.

"_Yun, Yunho-ya! Uljima"_ Ujar Heechul pada Yunho yang semakin keras menangis.

"_Yunho-ya!"_ Panggil Heechul lagi sedikit keras karena tidak mendapat respon dari Yunho.

"_JUNG YUNHO! UMMA BILANG BERHENTI MENANGIS"_ Teriak Heechul yang kali ini sukses menghentikan tangisan Yunho, walaupun masih terdengar sedikit isakannya.

"_Uljima Yunho-ya, dengarkan Umma. Sekeras apapun batu karang, lama-kelamaan pasti akan terkikis juga diterjang ganasnya ombak, begitupun hati Changmin, sekeras apapun hatinya jika kau bisa menyentuhnya, maka ia pun akan luluh juga. Jadi berhentilah menjadi cengeng, kau tidak malu pada Jaejoong, eoh. Kau itu laki-laki kau harus kuat jika tidak bagaimana kau akan melindungi Jaejoong. Jangan pernah menyerah. Umma, di sini selalu mendoakanmu" Jelas Heechul._

Yunho cepat-cepat menghapus airmatanya. Umma-nya benar ia tidak tidak boleh cengeng. Sebagai lelaki ia harus kuat agar bisa menjaga dan melindungi Jaejoong. Ia sekarang mulai menyadari, bahwa di balik kekagumannya pada Hankyung sang Ayah, ia ternyata lebih kagum pada Ibunya itu.

"Umma, gomawo. Mulai saat ini aku tidak akan cengeng dan aku pun berjanji tidak akan pernah menyerah"

"_Katakan itu pada Jaejoong nanti"_

"Ne, Umma nomu-nomu gomawo. Saranghae. Sampaikan salamku pada Hankyung-sshi, ne" Ujar Yunho yang sudah mulai kembali ke sifat menyebalkannya.

"_Apa katamu Hankyung-sshi? DASAR ANAK KUR..."_

Tut tut tut

'Mianhae, Umma. Aku tidak tahan jika harus mendengar teriakanmu itu'.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, keadaan kini sudah kembali normal dan berjalan seperti biasanya. Jaejoong, Yunho dan Changmin saat ini tengah sarapan. Changmin menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan cepat, setelah itu ia berjalan ke arah Jaejoong.

"Mom! Aku pergi" Pamitnya pada Jaejoong sambil mencium kedua pipi Jaejoong. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia berjalan menuju pintu dapur namun, tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oh iya, mungkin hari ini aku akan pulang terlambat, jadi nanti Mom tidak usah menungguku pulang, cukup simpan saja makan malamnya di dalam kulkas biar nanti aku hangatkan kembali di microwave" Ujar Changmin kemudian melesat pergi tanpa mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

Blam

Setelah suara pintu tertutup Jaejoong, lalu memperhatikan Yunho di seberang mejanya yang tengah memakan nasi gorengnya buatannya itu dengan tenang. Yunho yang merasa di perhatikan, menghentikan makannya lalu memandang Jaejoong dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Matamu bengkak, pasti karena semalam kau tidak cuci muka dulu sesudah menangis"

Yunho melebarkan mata musangnya, ia tidak menyangka Jaejoong tahu jika ia menangis tadi malam. Wajahnya kini berubah merah seperti udang rebus.

"Kau tahu? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Yunho dengan wajah merah menahan malu.

"Dasar bagaimana aku tidak tahu, tangisanmu itu sangat keras sekali. Untung saja tadi malam kulihat Changmin tertidur di ruang Televisi, dan suara tangisanmu sedikit terendam oleh volume Tv yang di nyalakan Changmin cukup keras. Jika tidak mungkin Changmin, akan semakin tidak akan manerimamu" Yunho menghela napasnya begitu Jaejoong selesai menjelaskan. Ia bersyukur Changmin tidak mendengar tangisannya karena tidur, tapi ia sangat bersyukur karena mungkin Jaejoong tidak mendengar percakapannya dengan Umma saat itu.

"Tidak kusangka kau ternyata cengeng juga, ne. Tapi, aku pegang janjimu yang tidak akan menyerah itu" Ujar Jaejoong cuek sambil berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat cuci piring.

Trek

Yunho menjatuhkan sendok yang sedang di pegangnya itu ke lantai begitu mendengar kalimat pertama yang di ucapkan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Ayolah, Jae! Temani aku ke taman bermain hari ini. Aku sudah berjanji pada Yoochun dan Junsu untuk ikut bersama mereka hari ini ke taman bermain" Rengek Yunho yang terus saja mengganggu Jaejoong yang tengah mengarasemen lagu ciptaannya, yang dua hari lagi harus ia selesaikan dan ia berikan pada salah satu produser yang meminta di buatkan sebuah lagu untuk artis binaannya yang akan mengeluarkan mini album solo sebentar lagi.

"Tuan Beruang, apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa? Lagian kenapa kau tidak kuliah?" Tanya Jaejoong frustrasi. Ia sekarang merasa jengah dengan tingkah Yunho yang terus saja merengek seperti anak kecil yang minta di belikan mainan.

"Kumohon, Jae. Hari ini saja ya..ya..ya. Setiap hari kamis aku libur, Nyonya Beruang"

Blush

Wajah Jaejoong memerah begitu mendengar Yunho memanggilnya dengan Nyonya Beruang. Itu berarti secara tidak langsung Yunho sudah menganggapnya sebagai istri.

"Omo! Nyonya Beruang kenapa wajahmu memerah" Seru Yunho pura-pura tidak tahu.

Jaejoong cepat-cepat menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia malu pada Yunho saat ini.

"Nyonya Beruang, jika kau tidak mau ikut. Aku akan menciummu setiap kita bertemu. Bagaimana?"

Dengan refleks Jaejoong langsung membuka kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Yunho yang melihatnya harus menahan godaan syetan yang terkutuk untuk tidak menyerang Jaejoong-nya saat ini. Tapi mungkin tidak apa-apa jika hanya mengecup bibir merah merona itu.

Cup

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya saat Yunho dengan tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya kemudian melumatnya dengan dalam. Namun, ia kemudian mulai menutup matanya dan membalas ciumannya ketika sebelah tangan namja itu menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman basah itu, dan tangan sebelahnya merengkuh pinggangnya dengan erat. Setelah puas menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Jaejoong dengan rakus, Yunho lalu menjulurkan lidahnya meminta akses memasuki mulut hangat Jaejoong. Dan dengan senang hati Jaejoong membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah Yunho masuk, dan menjilati semua yang berada dalam mulutnya.

"Hmmmpppttt" Desah Jaejoong tertahan oleh bibir hati milik Yunho, ketika tangan Yunho masuk kedalam kaosnya dan mengusap-usap perutnya dengan lembut.

Yunho terus menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri mencari kenikmatan. Lidahnya terus membelit lidah Jaejoong menyebabkan saliva mereka bercampur dan sebagaian merembes keluar melalui sudut-sudut bibir Jaejoong menuju dagunya, membuat saliva itu menetes membasahi belahan dada Jaejoong yang sedikit terbuka karena memakai kaos longgar.

"Aaaassshhhh" Jaejoong mendesis saat bibir Yunho kini berpindah, mencium leher jenjangnya yang di penuhi oleh saliva mereka. Lidah Yunho menjilati aliran saliva di leher putih itu. Kini lidahnya hangatnya itu turun ke bawah menuju dada Jaejoong yang kini basah oleh saliva mereka. Baru saja ia akan mengeluarkan salah satu dada putih dan berisi itu dari tempatnya, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar di dalam saku jeans-nya.

Drrrtt drrrtt

Yunho berdecak kesal, karena kegiatannya itu terganggu oleh getaran ponselnya. Ia mengutuk siapa saja yang telah berani menggangu kegiatan mulia?-nya itu. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel sialannya itu.

"Yeob..."

"_Jung Yunho! Kau harus datang sekarang ke taman bermain hari ini. Kedatanganmu mempertaruhkan nasib hubunganku dengan Su-ie"_

Tut tut tut

"Aish! Dasar jidat seenaknya saja ia menyuruhku datang secepatnya".

"Siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong yang kini sudah merapikan dandanannya yang sempat acak-acakan karena ulah Yunho.

"Yoochun, si jidat lebar" Dengus Yunho yang masih kesal dengan Yoochun.

"Ayo! Jae, tidak ada waktu lagi bersiap-siaplah" Ujarnya dengan paksaan tidak peduli Jaejoong mau atau tidak, ia harus ikut.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan studio musik yang berada di tengah-tengah antara ruang tamu dan ruang Tv di apartemennya itu menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Kini Yunho dan Jaejoong telah sampai di taman hiburan. Begitu masuk Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Yoochun dan Junsu. Namun, nihil ia tidak menemukan mereka. Karena malas mencari ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya, lalu mendial nomor Yoochun.

"_Yeobseo..." _

"Dimana kau sekarang?" Tanya Yunho tanpa basa basi.

"_Aku dan Junsu sedang duduk di bangku yang berada di depan Toko Sourvenir Cha~Cha. Kau tahu kan?" _

"Ne, aku akan segera kesana sekarang"

Klik

Setelah memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku Jeans-nya, Yunho kemudian meraih pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan merengkuhnya posesif dengan sebelah tangannya. Jaejoong tersenyum di balik topi yang tengah ia pakai, ia pun kemudian balas merengkuh pinggang Yunho. Yunho sedikit tersentak saat Jaejoong balas merengkuh pinggangnya, ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, lalu tersenyum tulus pada Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

.

.

.

**Jika ada yang tidak mengerti silakan tanyakan saja, oke?**

**Pojok balasan:**

**naninacho : **Makasih (bukan buat kamu woy! Buat Yunjae). Begini sebenarnya JeJe juga dari awal memang suka sama Yun, Cuma dia belum nyadar nah, nyadar-nyadar pas Yun ngungkapin perasaanya pada dia (Jika masih belum mengerti, ngerti-ngertiin aja ya #dilempar bom).

**meirah. 111 : **Gak apa-apa, kok. Chap depan mungkin akan saja jelaskan lebih lanjut. Oke makasih.

**riska0122 : **Iya dia baru nyadar.

**NevvYunJeJe : **Sedih, berarti kegilaan saya sudah sangat akut, jika membuat kamu yang mempunyai kekebalan tubuh bagus bisa sampai terinspeksi virus gila saya. Changmin tidak curiga –belom-, ia hanya sedikit heran saja kenapa Yunho yang phobia sama Cewek, tidak apa-apa saat di sentuh Umma-nya (waktu JeJe mengobati luka di tangannya). Gak penting, kok, hanya adegan NC aja, lewat saja jika kamu masih di bawah umur, awas, loh jangan baca tar dosa. AC-nya uadah pensiun? Kalau gitu coba aja AG (Angin Gelebug), supaya lebih berasa #tuh kan gila saya kumat lagi#

**everadit : **Iya mungkin itu salah satu alasannya. Haha.

**Hana – Kara : **Iya dia emang jagonya mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Betul tinggal tunggu restu Minnie saja. Oke, ini udah di lanjut.

**3kjj : **Betul saya setuju denganmu. Aduh jadi malu, saya kira padahal saya bikin asal saja tapi, gak nyangka bisa HOT seperti itu. Ini udah di lanjut.

**DIAHDEGA : **Anyeong...! Makasih. Tidak ada maaf bagimu, saya mewakili seluruh Yunjae shipper akan menyantetmu #senyum ala Changmin#. Akhirnya kamu nyerah juga jadi istri kedua Siwon.

**myeolchi gyuhee : **Bisa tidak bisa iya. Tidak untuk sekarang-sekarang. Junsu emang sadis sama si abang jidat. Oke, makasih ini udah lanjut.

**Guest :** Oke ini udah lanjut.

**rly c jaekyu : **Iya benar. Mereka menunggu waktu yang tepat buat meyakinkan Changmin dulu. Makasih, aduh malunya saya juga kelihatan yadongnya.

**cindyshim07 : **Iya ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih atas review-nya juga.

**tary24792 : **Iya benar.

**han eun ji : **Iya makasih.

**CuteCat88 : **Tenang saja mungkin nanti chap depan insya allah akan saya jelaskan. Belum, kok. Itu pertemuan pertama mereka. Oke.

**BooMilikBear : **Haha, bukan JeJe cewek, kok. Aduh jadi malu, tapi makasih. Bukan kecepetan, JeJe dari awal juga memang sudah suka sama Yun tapi hanya sekedar suka, lalu lama-lama rasa sukanya itu berubah jadi cinta #jika masih belum mengerti, ngerti-ngertiin aja ya-bakar author-#. Dia tidak –belum tahu untuk saat ini. Ini udah lanjut.

**akiramia : **Tunggu saja chap depan, hehe. Iya ini udah lanjut.

**Park July : **Iya saat ini mereka pacaran. Yup, kamu betul. Makasih.

**AuroGu : **Yeay, aku setuju denganmu.

**FiaAndYJ : **Gak apa-apa dong biar kagak kelamaan, kan kasian Babeh Yun. Benar kasian juga ma JeJe.

**Ayankdie. Cintanya : **Aku aku aku juga mau #langsung ditendang#. Makasih, iya tuh Min benar kata ayankdie oarang tuamu sedang bikin proses membuat adik baru.

**PhantoMiRotiC : **Beli sendiri di warung, keke. Gak apa-apa sudah cukup umur, kok #Gampar author rame-rame#. Makasih ini udah saya lanjut.

**Chasshipper Jung : **Aduh saya jadi malu. Tidak, dong itu hanya gosip, biasa gosip digosong makin sip. Oke makasih ini lanjutannya.

**yunhoism :** Pasti nanti akan saya bikin JeJe cemburu buta, kekeke.

**jae sekundes : **Iya tuh ayo kita gebukin rame-rame tuh nenek peot. Muka saya sekarang udah kaya tomat busuk eh? Masak maksudnya. Baca saja di chap ini. Oke FIGHTING.

**doki doki : **Yah! Saya tidak buat NC di chap ini. Haha. Iya dia phobia sama cewe. Iyalah dia masih perjaka. Karena insting seorang lelaki mungkin? Haha. Iya itu si nene peot, saya juga bingung kenapa tuh, nene balik lagi.

**BlackXX : **Tenang saja, karena saya juga gak suka menyiksa Yunjae. Makasih juga sudah mereview.

**amandavaldariola. Alwayskeepthefaith : **Waduh, pen name-mu panjang sekali. Iya gak apa-apa. Makasih. Pastinya dong mereka tidak akan terpisahkan. Oke di lanjut.

**Nony : **Tunggu saja di chap-chap yang akan datang. Coba deh tanya Changmin mau gak gitu?.

**Zen Ikkika : **Makasih, iya chap 1 terpaksa saya skip. Itulah balasannya buat Yoochun yang selama gak ada Junsu ia grepe-grepe cewe laen. Oke ini juga udah dilanjut.

**cassieyunjae : **Hallo juga. Iya gak apa-apa. Gak ada, kok mereka kan awal ketemu pas waktu di sekolah. Saya takut Yun bundir alias bunuh diri kalau JeJe nolak dia #plak. Iya makasih.

**yoon HyunWoon : **Makasih.

**saltybear : **Makasih. Iya ini lanjutannya.

**Nyonya Park :** Iya kamu benar.

**Guest : **Makasih. Ini udah lanjut.

**KimReona19 : **Iya bener, tuh.

**Zheyra Sky : **Mereka welcome sama siapa aja pilihan Yunho. Bener ngeri abis kalau dia uadah marah.

**ang : **Ini udah lanjut.

**#Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mereview, memfollow, dan memfavoritkan ff saya yang gaje ini. Maaf jika tidak saya sebutkan satu-persatu#**

**Selamat bertemu kembali di chapter selanjutnya^^**


End file.
